


Another Typical Love Story

by Cerilen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerilen/pseuds/Cerilen
Summary: Grimmjow comes back after so many years to Ichigo after leaving him right after he confessed his love for the berry. He is upset to find out that Ichigo is already in a relationship upon his arrival. Knowing this, he wants to win his berry back from his boyfriend. But that's hard to do when he's the son of Yakuza and trouble follows him everywhere he goes. Ichigo having his own problems when he slowly starts to realize his boyfriend isn't who he seems, secrets following to who his boyfriend is, and to who he himself is. And while all this drama is happening front and center, Aizen is scheming something behind the scenes. A drug that will be able to give him control over the world. And at the top, he wants nothing but his nephews who he didn't know he had up until recently.





	1. Typical Brother

"I'm so sorry…It's all my fault. I'm so sorry…. Mom"

He whisks his eyes open. Sweating, the boy lifts up his hands with the intention of wiping it away, but instead lays his hands above his eyes, terminating the bright light that had made its way into his room through the windows that was beside him. I haven't had that dream in a while…. He thought to himself.

It's been quite a while since he dreamt that dream. No…. that nightmare. The last time being when his older twin brother was almost put in the hospital because of a car crash. His dumbass decided to walk home by himself when he was shit-face drunk and crossed the street when he wasn't supposed to. Thank the lord he was born an albino or the driver wouldn't have seen him right away with his headlights on high. He couldn't think straight. He was afraid his brother would leave his life. He couldn't handle that. He had two younger sisters who were also twins, and his goat face of a father was fortunately still around. Nevertheless, he was closest to his brother. His best friends Shinji and Renji being the only exception. They are the only ones that could keep him sane. Especially since, he was the last person who watched his mother breath her last breath…

The boy let out a shaky sigh. "I should probably get ready before- "

"ICHIGO!," His older brother yells cutting off his thought. He made his way over and jumped onto his lap, straddling Ichigo. The younger twin grunted.

"Shiro…...You're heavy. Did you gain weight again?"

"What d'ya say?! I'll have ya know; I've been workin' out every day for the past 3 weeks ya piece a-," Shiro cried grabbing Ichigos wrist but stopped when he saw the expression Ichigo was wearing. That of sadness and distraught.

Shiro stared at Ichigo, knowing why his face bored that expression. He would comfort him with words but knew that Ichigo wouldn't have wanted that. So instead, Shiro just laid down and put his head on his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro and they laid there quietly.

Ten or twenty minutes pass in silence with Ichigo embracing Shiro. His hands slowly moves up to his face to wipe away the tears he didn't even know have formed there. Shiro leans up and stares down at his younger twin brother waiting for him to talk.

"So…...To what do I owe the pleasure of you bombarding me this fine Friday afternoon? You know I stayed up pretty late working on homework. You weren't supposed to bother me until after three," Ichigo started in a deadpanned voice.

"Eh…. Uh…Well….," Shiro stuttered. He should have known Ichigo would be pissed. After all he did pull a massive all-nighter last night. And he gets really grumpy when someone wakes him up before a certain time. He might have woken himself up, but he refuses to have human contact before a certain time, depending what day of the week it is. And Shiro knows this very well.

"Well…... Okay! So!" Shiro started as he clapped his hands together in joy. "There's this really huge party goin' on tonight and I know how stressed ya been wit' yer finals! So I thought maybe we can go an' unwind a bit!"

Ichigo stared at his older brother by three minutes and 27 seconds as if he grew a second head. A party? Did he really just say that he wanted him to go to a party? Shiro knows that he hates crowds. Especially those with egotistical, self-centered, rich, pampered assholes who think they are too good to even walk the planet. How he wished his school wasn't filed with them.

Ichigo leaned up in bed, facing his brother, staring straight into his eyes. Shiro stared back knowing his brother was trying to scare him. It wouldn't work this time because he really wanted to go to that party. And if he had to drag him along them so be it.

"Come on berry-tan! It'll be a stress reliever! Ya need this an ya know it! This is the last week of school and I know ya finished yer finals so ya don't have any excuse ta say no," Shiro pouted.

Ichigo just looked at Shiro with an irked expression. He was right. And it annoyed him that he was right. Ichigo finished all his work before it was a due next week Thursday. So he was free like all the fish in the sea. Curse his need to be done before the actual due date. If he had known that Shiro was going to bring this up, he would have left some work to do over the weekend.

"Shinji's going and I'm pretty sure Rukia and Renji'll be there. So ya won't really be alone 'cause you'll have ya friends there with ya! And of course ya would have me! This is going ta be the biggest end a the semester party before summer vacation starts and I know you haven't really been the social type, so don't you want to go out with a bang?"

"Who invited who? Rukia and Renji don't usually hangout with other upperclassmen except for that Kensei guy," Ichigo said pushing Shiro out the way so that he can get up and stretch.

"Actually, Rukia was the one ta get invited. 'Parently one of da guys has it in for her, even though they know she's in a relationship. She said she'll go if she could invite some friends. So here we are. She also said it'll be a good way to unwind from finals," Shiro explained. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Ichigo as he made his way to the closet.

"A final I know she hasn't even started yet…," Ichigo whispered underneath his breath. "Well… You already know my answer so there is no point in you still trying, right?"

"Oh come on! Ya know I won't go less ya do too! I already promised ya'd be there!" Shiro yelled as he fell back and wailed his arms and legs around.

Ichigo grabbed a pair of washed up black jeans and a dark blue wife beater and walked to his chair to grab his towel. "Well then that changes everything, huh?" The younger brother breathed out in a sarcastic tone.

"No need ta be a jerk, berry-tan," Shiro pouted sitting at the edge of the bed once again. He leaned forward and held his head with his hands as he continued to watch his brother with his golden eyes.

"You know I'm not a party person so why would you go and promise them I'll be there?" Ichigo asked calmly, turning back to his brother who looked defeated and stared up at him with puppy eyes.

Dammit.

Ichigo has seen that look many times in his 21 years of living. Whenever Shiro wanted something to be done, or he wanted to do something that Ichigo wanted no part of he would do that look. Those damn puppy eyes have been the cause to many of the bad situations they have been lucky to be a part of. From bar fights, to college fights, to any fight overall because Shiro couldn't keep his fist to himself. He always had to start something knowing that if he was in trouble, Ichigo would help him no questions asked. But in the end they would have a blast. And Ichigo can vouch for that. But the ginger refused to let those eyes control him. He should leave before he says something, but unfortunately Shiro's eyes has him rooted to the floor.

"Cause ya haven't seen ya friends in a long time an I thought I could help ya unwind a bit so ya can catch up with 'em. Sorry for caring bout ya… I didn't mean ta be a bother fer ya…," Shiro said standing up. He dragged himself towards the door. He ruffled Ichigos orange locks before trudging sadly towards the door.

Ichigo was the toughest guy Shiro knew next to himself. But he had a small weakness that will be the end of him one day. When it comes to family and friends it's really hard for him to say no. If he had work to do, then he would have gladly said no and kept it. Not caring that Shiro was sad. But today is one of those days. The day where he can't even come up with an excuse because they both know he would have spent the day lazing about and sleeping. And Shiro doesn't want to do that. He wants to go out and party. And he'll be damned if Ichigo holds him back.

"I'll just leave ya alone. I'll be in ma room being bored an shit since I have nothin' ta do now," Shiro spoke solemnly. He was half way out the door when he felt a pull at his shirt. He didn't turn around because he knew Ichigo had a really pissed off expression playing on his face. Who could blame him? Shiro was messing with his emotions. But the battle wasn't over just yet. Just a bit more and Shiro would be the victor.

If Ichigo doesn't beat the shit out of him.

"You know…..I really hate it when you do that….," Shiro's baby brother spoke quietly, gripping the hem of Shiro's shirt tighter. "I know you want to go to that party. But why do you have to go and do that?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," Shiro lied in a sad whisper as he turned around to look at his brother. Ah, he was angry.

Within the silence you could hear Ichigo's resolve shatter into millions of pieces. He looked at Shiro with a heartbroken expression. He looked down at the floor and then back up to look at his brother in hopes that his face expression changed and he wasn't so freaking desperate to go to that damn party. But of course there is nothing in this world that can change Shiro's mind once it was made up. That's one thing he hated about Shiro. Then again he can't complain. Ichigo was the same damn way. Brothers.

Shiro was trying very hard not to yell in victory. He has to keep up this façade or he'll lose. He hates doing this to his younger brother but he knows that Ichigo needs to go out and have some fun. He's been working himself silly to make sure he keeps his scholarship. It has to be nothing but A's but Ichigo is the smartest kid in their sophomore year, next to that bastard Uryuu, so he never understood why he stresses out so much. But he was determined to watch his baby bro unwind and relax today, so if using his emotions against him is the only way, then so be it. He just hopes that Ichigo will forgive him later on and see that what he was doing was right.

Ichigo on the other hand is angry. He really didn't want to go to the party but when his brother is guilt tripping him and using that god forsaken 'I'm so sensitive' tone, it kills him. And he knows Shiro knows that. But he also knows that Shiro only ever does it for a good, sometimes or most of the time bad cause.

"…..Fine…I'll go to the stupid party," Ichigo gritted through his teeth as he released Shiro's shirt. He gives. But he'll make sure that Shiro pays for it, later. A huge favor is in order. It is every time after the whole "Puppy dog" scenario.

Shiro had to use everything in his power not to yell in victory.

"Are ya sure? I mean, I can always just tell Shinji and the others that ya got sick er something'. It's no problem," Shiro suggested as he grabbed onto Ichigo's hand. Keepin' up the façade as he looked into Ichigos chocolate caramel ayes. Which by the way, were looking at Shiro with all the hate in the world right now.

"Tsk! I already said I'll go, so I'll go! Sides! Ya already promised ‘em I'll be there and I don't want ya looking like a liar! This family is built on nothin’ but honesty and I'll be damned if I was related to a liar!" Ichigo yelled in defeat, taking his hand away from Shiro and stomping towards the bathroom.

"Okay cool, the party's at ten and we're pickin' up Shinji on da way there!" Shiro yelled fast enough so Ichigo can hear it before he slammed the bathroom door shut. 

"He’s so cute when he’s mad. I'll make sure to watch the dishes for the rest of the month so he doesn't bitch later," Shiro breathed under his breath as he made his way back to his room.

He walked towards his drawer and picked up his phone to see that Shinji had texted him. He swiped his finger across his phone so that it unlocked and read the message.

Shinji: Dude! I just found out that Grimmjow Fucking Jaegerjaques is back in town! Does Ichi know this?! He probably doesn't. Should I text him or keep it a surprise for when they actually do meet? Ah, but Ichi's hates his guts so he'll probably stay away from him, huh? If he finds out he'll probably kill the bastard. Not like we'll stop him. Prick deserves it.

Shiro gaped at the information that Shinji has just provided. Thanking the gods that Shinji decided to text him first instead of Ichigo. If Ichigo found out that Grimmjow was back all hell will break loose. Grimmjow and Ichigo always fought. But it was one of those "I'm madly in love with you but I don't want to show it so I'll be mean to you instead' type of fighting. Ichigo doesn't hate anyone. But he hates Grimmjow. Hates him enough, that if he were to see him, he wouldn't wait for an explanation and just proceed to beat the shit out of him and left him to slowly die. Of course Shiro knows he wouldn't do that. But it's just an example of how much he hates him at the moment. Shiro can't blame him though. If he was in Ichigo's shoes he would do the same thing. Except the person would be left for dead.

The bastard thought it would be a pretty cool idea to tell Ichigo he was in love with him before disappearing the next day without a single word. Just up and left. And how do you think Ichigo took that?

Not too well.

Ichigo was furious. Shiro thought he was irrational when angered, but he thought otherwise. On his way home he decided to stop by the store when he heard a bunch of noise coming from the park nearby. He thought that there were a bunch of punks picking on someone so he went to check it out. When he got there, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Ichigo going at it with a bunch of delinquents. There were about six lying unconscious on the floor and there were still 5 trying to get the hit on him. As if that was possible.

Shiro knew that Ichigo needed to get out his anger on someone and he didn't want it to be him so he just stood there and watched Ichigos' anger slowly fade away with every punch he pulled. Afterwards, he took Ichigo by the hand and dragged him home where he silently cried. Shiro told himself that if he were to ever see that bastard he would fuck him over two times worse than Ichigo ever could. And it looks like that day will present itself very soon.

Shiro looked back down at his phone screen and typed off a quick message to Shinji telling him not to tell Ichigo and asking if he had someone to drive them to the party. He wasn't surprised when Shinjis' reply came. The guy holds his phone like it's a lifeline.

Shinji: No, I was just going to take the train there. And why shouldn't I tell him? He can finally beat the crap out of him for leaving like that.  
Shiro: We'll pick ya up at the school since it's on the way there. And let's let berry be happy for a few more days. He doesn't need that prick coming up in his life fucking it up. Also, text Rukia and Renji not to be surprised when they see Ichigo.  
Shinji: I thought ya weren't coming. Wait, you guilt tripped Ichi into coming didn't you?! Stop fucking with his emotions like that! You know he can't say no ta ya!  
Shiro: Shut the fuck up! You and I both know that he needs the most unwinding than any of us right now! Anyway I'll see ya in front of the school at 10.

Shiro locked his phone and held it to his chin as he thought about what to do if he, by chance, were to see Grimmjow. Knowing him there was a big chance that he'll end up at that damn party. If he can find him first it'll be easier to keep Ichigo away from him. Plus with the help of the others, keeping tabs won't be too hard. He turned around when he heard footsteps just to see Ichigo walking into his room wearing the washed up black jeans and the dark blue wife beater that stuck to his swimmer built body. The towel was thrown over his shoulder and he was messing with his bright sunset orange locks trying to keep it from falling on his face.

"Wanna go get something to eat? It's only one in the afternoon but I'm assuming you haven't had breakfast yet. Wanna go to IHOP? We can go shopping for some groceries on the way back. We're about to run out of milk," Ichigo suggested still messing with his hair. He grabbed a black flower pin off of his brothers' drawer and put it in his hair.

"I should get a haircut," Ichigo complained under his breath.

"Nah, don't do that. Yer cute with yer hair long like that. Should let it grow out a bit more and you'll start looking more like mom," Shiro laughed messing with Ichigos hair. He laughed when his younger brother turned red and gave him the evil side eye. "And yea. Let me put some clean clothes on and we can head out," Shiro continued, still laughing. He gave Ichigo a light kiss on the forehead before he started to head towards the closet.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs when you're ready. You drive though, I'm not fully awake yet," Ichigo quickly said as he made his escape towards the door before his brother can embarrass him more. "Gotcha Berry," Shiro replied watching his brother leave his room. He grabbed a black shirt that had Nirvana scattered all over it and made his way back to his drawer. He opened it and pulled out black skinny jeans. Ichigo was the one that wore more color. Shiro was fine wearing mostly black because then he would be able to show off his white pale features more. He was okay with standing out more than his brother. Shiro unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper, dropping his pants to the floor. Standing in nothing but his grey tight ass grabbing boxers, he stepped out of the pants. He sat on the bed to start putting on his jeans. He stood up to finish the job. He had the pants around his knees when his phone went off. He quickly pulled up his jeans and took the phone off his drawer, which he placed there before he started changing. He unlocked it to see that he got another text from his good friend.

Shinji: Fine. But you'll owe Ichigo big time! You know how much he hates parties!

"…...I guess I can clean the bathroom too...," Shiro thought with a devilish smile.

::+::

Ichigo was seated at one of the booths in IHOP while his brother went off to the bathroom. A waitress came and stood beside him. Ichigo looked up and let an all-white picturesque smile escape from his lips. Rocking her spiky black hair that stopped mid back, she stood at about 155cm and with her lean body, looked to weight about 41 kilos. The girl in front of him smiles back with her all-knowing scenic grin. Her brown eyes looking at Ichigo and couldn't help but snort a laugh as she looked down at the pin he had in his hair.

"I see your rocking that pin. Last time I saw you, your hair was shorter and spiky. What happened?"

"School happened. I've been way too busy to cut it. Plus, Shiro told me I looked cute. What up with you? I see you grew your hair out too, Tatsuki," Ichigo chuckled

"I can tell. Haven't seen ya since spring break. Must be really hard trying to be a doctor huh?" Tatsuki cackled, crossing her arms and shifting her body weight to her left foot.

"And I'll have you know the only reason I grew my hair out is because Orihime wanted to know how it would look. She likes it this way so I kept it," Tatsuki looked away, scratching her face, which had a hint of red. "Oh ew, don't get all embarrassed. It doesn't suit you!" Ichigo heaved, poking fun at Tatsuki.

"You shut up! At least I don't turn into a total girl when I'm around my lover," Tatsuki silently yelled so only Ichigo could hear it. Ichigo's face lit up and he turned around in defeat knowing that she was right. He might be a tough kid but when it comes to relationship, he can be a total sweetheart. At that moment, Shiro decided to come back and wrap his arms around Tatsuki's waist.

"Hey beautiful. Come around here often?" Shiro spoke in a very husky voice.

Tatsuki shivered.

Disgusting

Ichigo snickered as Shiro let go of her sitting across from Ichigo cackling a bit himself. Shiro and Ichigo have known Tatsuki since they were kids. Always beating on each other for kicks. But they would never cross her because as much as they hate to admit it, if they got into a fight with the tomboy they would lose. Tatsuki was by far one of the strongest girls Ichigo and Shiro knew. Next to their crazy Aunt. Tatsuki regained herself and looked at Shiro with a repulsed look on her face. Shiro was the only person who can creep her out. And it didn't help that he wore black contacts on his sclera, making his golden eyes pop out and bringing more of a shine to his pale white paper skin and ash grey hair.

She loved him to death but he still managed to freak her out when she wasn't paying attention.

"You're such a creep."

"A creep that ya love oh so much," Shiro leered devilishly.

"Man whatever. So should I just get you guys the usual?" Tatsuki asked, deciding not to take out her notepad since there seems to be no point. Tatsuki has been working at this IHOP ever since they finished high school and the two of them always got the same thing every single time that she never had to write it down after their fifth time ordering it.

"Please and thank you!" Ichigo and Shiro both smiled looking up at her.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your drinks," Tatsuki exclaimed, as she spun on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you think Tatsuki's going?" Ichigo inquired, sliding down in his seat.

"Well…. If Orihime is going, I know fer sure that Tatsuki'll go ta make sure notin' happens ta her," Shiro leaned forward, placing his head on both his hands. He smirked as he looked at his baby brother.

"Do you want Shuuhei to go to the party?" Shiro teased, squinting his eyes with his signature shit-eating grin.

"What? What does Shuu have to do with this? What does it matter if he goes or not? Why did you bring him up?" Ichigo babbled with a tint of red to his cheeks making his freckles more visible over his tan nose.

"How cute," Shiro cackled

"Shut up!" The shy one yelled as he kicked Shiro's leg under the table.

"Hn! That hurt!" Shiro yelped. He rubbed his knee while staring daggers at Ichigo.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue and reached into his pocket after feeling his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen to see that Shuuhei was calling him. His Boyfriend of 4 months. He started going out with him his second quarter of university when Shuuhei asked him out to go bowling with his friends. They hit it off pretty well and Ichigo thought it was cute how he kept trying to show off how cool he was so he decided to give him a chance. He hasn't seen Shuuhei for a while since they are both busy university students. Ichigo going for a Doctors' degree while Shuuhei works towards becoming a cop. Something about how he needs to right all the wrong that has happened in the world. Ichigo also thought it was cool that he really wanted to help people who needed it.

Ichigo answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Shuu," Ichigo spoke as he leaned onto his left hand. He looked at Shiro to see that he was making small kissy faces at him. Making Ichigo blush and turn away from him just in time to see Tatsuki come back with two cups of juice.

"Hey Babe. How are you? What ya up to? I miss you," Ichigo could hear the smile that Shuuhei was giving him over the phone, leading to his smile.

"I'm fine. I'm with the albino about to eat breakfast at IHOP. And I miss you too," Ichigos smile widened when Shiro stuck out his tongue with the 'Albino" comment. Tatsuki snickered as she placed the orange juice in front of Shiro and the Apple Juice in front of Ichigo. He mouthed the word "Thank you" before Tatsuki made her escape not wanting to hear Ichigo fan over his boy toy. Shiro took a sip from his juice and hummed in delight. The man really loved his orange juice. Ichigo did the same with his apple juice.

"IHOP? It's about to be three in the afternoon. I'm guessing you had yourself an all-nighter?" Shuuhei chuckled.

"Hmm, you know me so well. I woke up early this morning. I was going to go back to bed but a certain someone decided to bombard me in my room," Ichigo explained.

"Ah, human contact before three is a no go," Shuuhei declared in a matter of fact tone.

"And he knew that. Yet he did it anyway and here we are."

"Yes, please keep talking 'bout me as if I'm not even here!" Shiro rustled. He took another sip from his orange juice as he turned around to see Tatsuki coming back with their plates of food. Ichigo chuckled when Shuuhei said something about how Shiro must have gotten quite because the food made its way out. Tatsuki put the plates, which contained Strawberries and Crème Crepes, Waffles, Eggs with Bacon and Sausage in front of Shiro. She then proceeded to put the plates that included Chocolate chip waffles with a side of Bacon, Eggs, Sausage and Ham in front of Ichigo.

"Oh mama! This looks luscious!" Shiro cried blissfully as he grabbed the home-style syrup and doused his waffles. He dug in and hummed in ecstasy once again.

"Jesus. Breathe Shiro. The foods not going anywhere," Tatsuki exhaled, crossing her arms as she looked at the monster destroy the waffles that were once full of life.

"Yea they're going somewhere! My belly!" He yelled as he started to attack his sausages and eggs after demolishing his waffles. Tatsuki and Ichigo laughed. The younger one took the strawberry syrup and drenched his chocolate pancakes. As he was about to dig in again Shuuhei spoke and made his presence known once again.

"Hey are you going to that party tonight? The big end of the year party or whatever?"

"Yea, I was practically forced. Shiro had promised that I would be there tonight to Shinji and the others so to not make him look like a liar I have to at least show up," He groaned, as he picked up the fork and stabbed it into his pancakes making Shiro jump from the sudden movement. He continued to eat while watching Ichigo. Tatsuki just snickered to herself.

"Are you going to the party, Tsuki?" Ichigo asked, cutting a piece of his pancake and shoving it in his mouth. He hummed in approval.

"Yea, my shift ends at 10. I'm heading home to freshen up then from there I'm gonna pick up Orihime then we are heading over to the guys place."

"So I'm assuming the gang will be there," Shuuhei assumed.

"Yea, Shinji, Rukia and Renji'll be there too," Ichigo said after taking a bite from his ham.

"Ah then I guess I'll see you guys there. I gotta go. Call me when you guys are on your way there. I don't want to be there alone with your friends. You know they scare me," Shuuhei cried awkwardly.

"Yea I got it. I'll see you tonight then."

"See ya, babe!" Shuuhei was the first to hang up. Ichigo locked his phone and put it to the side of the table as he continued to eat. He looked at Shiro to see the man was practically done as he finished off his eggs and the last piece to his crepe.

"It's been a long minute since the whole gang got together," Tatsuki sneered.

"I can't wait fer tonight. It'll be a breather, and it’ll be nice hanging out with the gang b’fore summer vacation," Shiro breathed as he slid down his seat, draping his arms over his stomach, indicating that he is now full from his meal.

"Speaking of gang, Ichigo I heard some news that someone saw G-" Tatsuki wasn't able to finish her sentence due to the fact that Shiro had quickly picked up his plate and threw it onto the floor making a huge crash resound through the small area of where they were seated. Ichigo's eyes had gone wide with the action wondering what in God's name has come over his brother. He knew he was crazy but this was ridiculous.

"SHIRO WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Tatsuki screamed, outraged at the fact that now she has to clean that up. Some heads turned their way wondering what all the commotion was.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Shiro said with a vacuous tone. Tatsuki was having none of it and grabbed Shiro by his collar, pulling up to his feet.

"Bullshit Shiro, I saw you grab it and throw it onto the floor!" Tatsuki bellowed, bringing his face close enough that their nose were touching. Ichigo recovered from what happened realizing that if he doesn't step in now Tatsuki might lose her job. He quickly got up.

"Hey guys calm down. I'm sure Shiro didn't mean to do that. There has to be a logical explanation for why Shiro, the person who respects his friends job, and would do nothing to try and get them fired, would go and do something as silly as this, yea?" He stretched out some of the words hoping that Shiro would be able to explain himself without causing a fight that can easily be avoided.

"You're right," Shiro answered. Ichigo let out a sigh in relief.

"Oh yea? Then I would love to fucking hear it, Shirosaki." Tatsuki spoke through gritted teeth.

Shiro leaned in enough that his lips grazed Tatsuki's ears and began talking quietly enough so that Ichigo wouldn't be able to hear him. "It's been about five years since Ichi heard from that bastard. If he found out that he was back in town, don't you think that his mood would shift to that of a killer? You know how he acts when he's angry. I don't want to have to deal with that. The kid will deliberately go looking for trouble just to get his hands on you know who. So, I thought it would be best if we made contact with him first so we can keep him away from the jerk. Ichigo's happy and I don't want him going back to the blubbering mess he was left in when he left. As his older brother, I never want to see him go through that again and if I know I can prevent it then I'll stop at nothing to break the fuckers' legs. It's my job to protect him. And it's your job to help," Shiro explained. He stood there, still in Tatsuki's grip.

She slowly started to ease up on the hold she had on Shiro. She backed off a bit and looked at Shiro. The only time Shiro ever spoke without a hint of his slang was when he was serious. In addition, she confirmed his seriousness when she looked into his Golden honey eyes that shone brighter due to the lighting. She continued to glare at Shiro but turned on her heel as she headed towards the kitchen. Ichigo just stared confused about what was going on. What the fuck just happened? He looked over in Tatsuki's direction where she was coming back with a broom, a scowl on her face.

She started cleaning. After she was done, she looked at Shiro once again. The heads that were once staring going back to what they were doing before the commotion. Ichigo just stood there. Where the fuck is the manager? Shouldn't he have come out by now? Did Tatsuki tell him she would handle this? Ichigo mused in panic to himself. The deathly silence between them, unbearable.

"I get where you are coming from but there must have been a better way for you to stop me from talking," Tatsuki indicated, with her scowl still in place.

"I didn't think a one! It was the first thing to pop inta my noggin'!" Shiro cackled as he tapped his head. Ichigo continued to watch them, sitting down since he felt like he was no longer needed. Was I ever needed? He thought to himself as he grabbed his apple juice and downed the rest as if he was taking a shot.

"Sorry fer breaking ya plate. It was all in the name a good," Shiro gave Tatsuki a sincere apology. She sighed and just waved her hand in dismissal. That was her way of saying it's all good without verbalizing it. She put her hands on her hip. "If I see anything I'll text ya."

"Thanks toots!" Shiro said sitting back down. "I'll go ahead and ring you up. I'll be back with the bill," She said turning around and heading to the garbage disposal first before heading to the computer.

Ichigo just stared at Shiro dumfounded. Shiro picked up his orange juice and drank the bit that was still left. He looked over at Ichigo and tilted his head to the side. "The fuck you lookin' at me like that for?" Shiro placed his cup down.

"The fuck? What just happened? What the hell did you say to Tatsuki?" Ichigo yelled in a low mutter putting his hands on the table and leaning in towards Shiro as if he was about to tell him a secret.

"Don't worry bout it kid, the grownups were talkin','' Shiro smirked, looking down at Ichigo who glared him down not believing that his brother. He's fucking hiding something. The Fucker. Ichigo seethed internally. "You know what, fuck you. You just break a plate out of nowhere and then ya won't tell me why? Yer hiding something from me and whatever it is, Tatsuki must know too. That's why she let ya off so easy. She would have beat the shit out of you otherwise. Ya think you can hide it from me but you and the world know that Shiro and secrets can't be put in the same fucking sentence," Ichigo spat, his signature scowl in place, his caramel eyes showing the hatred he felt for his brother at that moment.

Shiro wasn't fazed. He's been at the end of those angry eyes that scream death since they were kids, but he knows Ichigo wouldn't hurt him without a reason.

Shiro continued to just stare at his angry younger twin brother. Tatsuki came back with the bill and Ichigo took that chance to grab his phone, get up and stomp towards the exit. Shiro drops thirty dollars on the table and proceeds to get up.

"The hell happened to him?" Tatsuki asked picking up the money.

"Little baby is havin' a tantrum 'cause I won't tell 'im what I told ya," Shiro cackled. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"He better. We're doing this for his own good," Tatsuki sighed, crossing her arms once again over her chest.

"I'll see ya tonight, Tsuki." Shiro shoved his hands in his pocket and headed towards the door. "And keep the change," He yelled over his shoulder as an afterthought. A wicked smile plastered on his face.

Tatsuki gave him a wicked smile in return and laughed to herself. Nothing good ever happens with those around, she cogitated. She proceeded to turn around and welcome the couple that were just seated, waiting for her shift to be over so that she can find Grimmjow tonight, and kick his ass. After all, it was her job to watch out for her friends.

And if watching means beating the crap out of someone who made one of her best friends suffer at one point,

Then so be it

::+::

About an hour has passed since the whole episode between Shiro and Tatsuki at IHOP and Ichigo was giving Shiro the meanest case of the cold shoulder. He ignored Shiro in the car on the way to the supermarket. He ignored his older brother in the supermarket. He had to stop after a while because he was getting angrier with Shiro for putting stuff in the cart that they didn't need. His excuse being "I get hungry." Ichigo boiled his anger inside to not make a scene and proceeded to head towards checkout to pay for the things in the cart. Afterwards the ride back home was quiet. Ichigo just looked out the window as the scenery passed him by. Shiro leaned his head on his left hand, sending small glances towards his snotty little brother. He let out an aggravated sigh and continued to drive home in the deathly silence.

Shiro drove into the drive way and without giving him a second glance he grabbed some of the bags out of the trunk and walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door, walked in and let the door slam behind him. Shiro rubbed his hands over his face, letting out and aggravated sigh that he didn't know he was holding in.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car. Slamming the door behind him. He headed towards the open trunk taking out the last of the groceries. He closed the trunk, locking it and giving it the once over to make sure all the doors are closed. He then made his way up the stairs, opened the doors and locked the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen to see that Ichigo was done putting away his half of the groceries. He was seated at the island drinking a cup of tea. Shiro knew he was still angry since there wasn't a cup for him. How petty. Shiro continued into the kitchen and started putting away the rest of the groceries.

Another few minutes pass with the deadly silence that was set between him and Ichigo. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping the lid on the counter and taking a sip. He sat in front of Ichigo on the island and watched his younger brother who lifted his head to look at Shiro.

"Ichigo," Shiro silently said, fracturing the silence that was built upon them.

Ichigo continued to look at him but didn't say anything. Ichigo looked down after a while as if he was thinking about something. Whatever it was must have not been that important because he looked up again to stare at Shiro.

"You know…" Ichigo started as he looked down at his cup of tea, swirling the spoon as if there was some still inside. "Sooner or later I'll find out what you and Tatsuki were talking about, so to save you the trouble, why don't you just tell me. I don't understand what the big deal is," Ichigo finished looking up once again to meet his brown eyes to Shiro's gold.

"I rather ya find out later then. Stop bitchin' over the fact that ya don't know what we talked 'bout. Just know that it's fer ya own good," Shiro explained taking another swag from the beer. Ichigo grabbed it from his hands and chugged some down putting it in front of Shiro. "What the hell does that mean?"

Shiro let out a sigh. "Just face the facts that I ain't 'bout ta tell ya what we talked about. Let it go and let it be," Shiro stood up taking a last drink from his beer. He put the last bit in front of Ichigo who looked hurt and walked up the stairs to his room.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready!" He yelled before closing the door to his room.

Ichigo grabbed the beer bottle and downed the last remainder of the liquid. His throat burning from the sensation. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, putting the phone to his ear after pressing the call button. It rang twice before the person on the line answered.

"Ichi, my man! What's up?" They greeted in an energized tone.

"Renji," Ichigo replied, his voice seething.

"Woah there, Ichi. What's wrong?" Renji, one of Ichigo's friend who has also been with him since he learned how to walk, asked, concern in his voice. "Is something going on? Something I don't know that I should?" Ichigo wasn't a firm believer of beating around the bushes. If he wanted to know something he would just ask. Renji paused, Ichigo hearing his hesitation. "Going on? You mean like the big end of the year party? Ya still going, yea?" Renji said. If he was trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, he failed miserably.

He knows something. 

"Cut the bullshit Renji Abarai. There's something you're not telling me. And I bet it has something to do with the incident that happened between Shiro and Tatsuki," Ichigo disputed. He got up and walked over to the fridge, taking out some meat and putting it in a pot.

"Wait, what? Shiro and Tatsuki had an incident?" Renji spluttered, his tone more shocked than concerned. "Yea. We were at IHOP this morning. Ya know, the one where Tatsuki works," Ichigo started as he ran some hot water over the meat he had put in the pot. Renji grunted, giving Ichigo the go ahead to continue. "Well we were talking, everything is fine. Something we said reminded Tatsuki about something and she was about to tell me but then Shiro, the bastard, picks up a plate and just slams it against the floor. Says his "Hand slipped." But we both knew that was a freaking lie," Ichigo ranted. He leaned against the counter putting his free hand across his chest.

"That's…weird…," Renji commented. "Weird? That doesn't even cut it. Tatsuki was pissed. Grabs Shiro by the collar and starts asking for a reason on why he did it. He whispers something into her ear and then, BAM, She's not angry anymore!" He yelled while his free hand was flailing about. He stopped and turned off the faucet, remembering that is was still on. "I asked him what he said but he refuses to tell me!" He finished, breathing in hard and letting out a puff of air in frustration. He went back to this position on the counter before he started flailing his arm.

"And you called me, thinking I might know what they were talking about," Renji said as a matter of fact more than a question. "Well, do you?" Ichigo asked, his eyes squinting in suspicion. "Ichi, my man. I have no idea," Renji laughed.

"Fuck that. You're lying," Ichigo spat. He knew when Renji was lying because he did this weird thing with his laugh where it would start of low and quickly turn high back to low. He never understood how Renji never noticed. Of course he never told him. That would be a disadvantage to himself. "I'm hurt you would even say something like that. Anyway I gotta go, Rukia's lonely and she wants me to keep her company," Renji said quickly before hanging up, Ichigo yelled his name in warning but was too late.

Ichigo looked down at his phone, shoving the now useless object back into his pocket. He turned around to look at the neglected meat that he was supposed to start cooking. Thinking that he will find out what the deal was he started cooking. He knew a certain someone who didn't really know how to keep a secret. With a smile tugging at his face, he started to prepare dinner.

::+::

About a few hours passed with Shiro and Ichigo being in the same building with neither one of them really talking to each other. Shiro couldn't take the silent treatment for a while and was really tempted to just tell Ichigo what was up, but then he reminded himself why he was hiding that little fact in the first place. It was about to turn ten and Ichigo and Shiro were dressing up for the occasion. Ichigo was wearing a pair of tight dark magenta washed up jeans that were ripped selectively throughout his thighs. He was rocking a dark blue t-shirt that was hugging his swimmer built body. On top of that was a black summer cardigan that stopped at the back of his knees. On his feet were a pair of vans to match the shirt he was wearing. He ran his hands through his hair, putting it in a small ponytail. Shiro was sporting a black tank top, showing off his toned biceps. He wore a pair of bright red skinny jeans, making his skin pop out more than needed. He topped it off with wearing a pair of black vans that were sporting golden spots throughout the design.

They both came out of their room and looked at each other. They soaked in what the other was wearing and with a smirk, they both headed of downstairs. Ichigo making his way towards the door and Shiro grabbing the keys. Ichigo opened the door holding it for Shiro before walking out. His older brother locked the door, pressing a button to start up the car.

Shiro gets in the driver’s seat and Ichigo slid into the backseat. Shiro looked at him quizzically from the rear view mirror but Ichigo just looked at him and smile after fastening his seat belt. Shiro wasn't going to question him. He started the engine, and pulled out the driveway after putting on his seat belt.

"Text Shinji. Tell 'im we're on our way."

"Hn," Ichigo replied, reaching for his phone in his back pocket.

A few minutes passed and they stopped in front of their school where Shinji was waiting. He wore a pair of bright dirty yellow washed up jeans and a white button up shirt that were rolled up to his elbows. His blonde, right above his shoulder hair blowing in the summer breeze as he smiled, showing off his abnormal piano teeth, when Shiro stopped his car in front of him. Shiro unlocked the door and Ichigo scooted over as Shinji opened the back door and slid in.

"Sup fuckers," Shinji greeted as he turned to see that Ichigo was sitting beside him.  
"Hey Shin," Shiro said looking at the rear view mirror, making slight eye contact with him. Shinji saw the small twitch of his eye and knew that Ichigo was about to do something. So he mentally, and quickly prepared himself for the attack. Shiro drove off and made his way to the party. This is going to be a very long 20-minute ride, Shiro thought to himself.

"Hey Shin," Ichigo said, sliding over to wrap his arms around Shinji's shoulder.

"Uh, hey Ichi. What's up? I'm glad you still decided to come to the party. Everyone'll be there and I'm sure you'll have a blast," Shinji spoke with the calmest tone he can ensure. "Yea, it would be a shame if I bailed now, ya know? Since Shiro already said I was going. But let's forget about that. Tell me, how are you? What's new? Is there something I should know about that you're not telling me?" Ichigo said the last part ver fast, making Shinji look at him as if he grew a second head. He arched his brow and proceeded to answer his question as if the last par didn't exist.

"I'm, uh, I'm good, Ichi. Nothing new. Just chillin' for the most part. I was able to finish some of my homework before I got here," Shinji answered. Ichigo turned his head to look at him. Shinji stared back, trying hard to hold his ground, even though he felt like he was being led along within the 5 minutes he's been in the car with Ichigo. Ichigo let out a breath as if he was disappointed, shaking his head in the process.

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji. There's no point in hiding it, ya know? I know that you guys are hiding something so you might as well just tell me what it is," Ichigo breathed, into Shinji's ear. His voice becoming deeper as the sentence progressed. He quickly looked up to the mirror to see that Shiro quickly lifted his eyes to stare daggers at him. Shiro shook his head as if silently telling Shinji that he will murder him if he says a single word.

Shinji swallowed his breath. This was going to be fun.

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout Ichigo," Shinji said, using the calmest tone he can. "Well then let me fill you in. You see, Tatsuki was about to tell me something today at IHOP and Shiro broke one of the plates to stop her. I was expecting her to beat the shit out of him, but no. Instead, big bro whispers something into her ear and it's like the whole incident didn't even matter anymore. I asked him what he said and he told me it doesn't concern me," Ichigo started to explain. Shinji was listening to him, actually interested on what Ichigo was blabbering about. Ichigo shifted, crossing his legs and continued on.

"So I asked him again when we got home and he told me that he's not telling me 'cause it's for my "own good." Like what does that even mean? So, I decided to call Renji. Told him the story and he got the gest, knowing right away why I called him. He said he had no idea and then that laugh. You know, the one where you know the jerk is lying? He escaped though. Hung up before I could get something out of him. So here we are now," Ichigo said turning his head, locking his doe brown eyes with Shinji's tinted yellow.

"So you think I know what they know?"

"It's not a matter of I think you know. It's a matter of I know you know." Ichigo corrected, squinting his eyes in suspicion. Shinji turned his head and let out a defeated sigh.

Shinji looked outside the window, then back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're my best friend. Meaning that no matter what, I make sure not to hide anything from you." Shinji declared as he patted Ichigo's hand. A smile started to creep onto Ichigo's face, knowing he could count on Shinji to tell him anything.

"I mean of course you're my best friend. We were together since we were learnin' how to walk. Shiro and Renji beside us at the hip. Grew up to be the great people we are today. Every time we got into trouble, we'll be there ready to bail each other out. If one of us got into a fight the other would join in no questions asked. Yup, best friends till the end," Shinji Babbled.

Ichigos smile started to turn sour as he realized what Shinji was doing.

"Shinji," Ichigo said removing his hands from over his shoulder. "I mean, remember that time we went to camp in middle school? Those older campers thought they could beat you up, but man we showed them!"

"Shinji," Ichigo was interrupted.

"And that time you were forced to dress up as a girl for the school festival in the 6th grade! Hah! Everyone was talking about it! Tough delinquent Ichigo, dressed up as a girl! But hell, ya looked good, Ichi! Like damn, if you weren't dating that Shuuhei guy I would be all over you right now!" Shinji continued, reminiscing about the old times.

"SHINJI HIRAKO!" Ichigo yelled as the car came to a stop. Before Ichigo could catch his breath Shiro turned off the ignition and him and Shinji were out of the car, leaving a flustered Ichigo in the back. Shiro rounded the car and Shinji ran up and made his escape into the house.

"Let's go King," Shiro said as he waited for his baby brother. Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh as he got out of the car. Shiro closed it, locking all the doors and they both made their way up the stairs to the mansion that clearly belonged to one of the rich kids at their school. 4 Minutes song Crazy was blasting throughout the house and Ichigo stopped at the doorstep looking around to make sure that he was still in Japan. All the houses looked nice and urban compared to the one in front of him. This guy clearly didn't care if he was showing off. Each of the houses had a little space between them and the other house beside them, reminding him of his house back in Karakura. He turned to see that Shiro had the door open, waiting for him to get inside. The music blasting louder now that there was nothing to block it out. Ichigo continued up the stairs, walking past him, uttering a small thank you as Shiro followed behind him.

It was definitely an any one can show up party because if Ichigo hadn't walked up to the house himself, he would have thought the place was a freaking club with all the bodies rubbing up against each other. The song changed to a dubstep remix and he really felt like these people were going to cause an earthquake. He looked over to Shiro to see that he was looking at his phone. He started typing then put his phone away in his front pocket.

"Shinji and the others are in the back! Go past the stairs and there should be a door that leads to the patio! You go on ahead. I'll get us some drinks!" Shiro yelled into Ichigo's ear before heading off and drowning into the body of people. Ichigo listened to Shiro and soon enough he was greeted with a wide smile from his friend with the red hair and tribal tattoos going across his face. If Ichigo and his brother weren't the ones causing problems, you can bet that it was Renji and Ichigo. They went through a lot together that Renji and Ichigo were practically brothers. Of course at the moment, Ichigo felt indifferent towards said "brother" due to the fact that he -along with his other friends- Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, and now Shinji –who was making sure not to make eye contact- were hiding something from him. He knew they all knew because if four people in the group already know about this strange "secret" then it's just best to believe that the rest of the group knows too. And if they don't then that makes Ichigo feel a little better knowing that he, even if it's a small piece of hope, isn't the only one out of the loop. He walked up to them and took a seat next to a small petite woman, with large purple eyes, who smiled at him, equally big.

Rukia was Renji's Girlfriend of eight years –going on nine by the end of this month-. She was probably the most annoying thing Ichigo has ever encountered, but that was probably because she didn't know how to keep her nose out of other people's business. She always needed to know what was going on in other's peoples lives, and that made the young berry believe that her life must be really boring. He had to give props to Renji for being able to deal with the little monster for as long as he has. But in the end, he thought of her as a little annoying sister where he sometimes wish he didn't have, but is grateful she's around because she has helped him in some situations and vise versa.

"Hey Rukia, Renji!" Ichigo said a little bit high so that they can hear him over the music.

Renji took a swig of his drink before putting it down next to his feet. "So happy you can come and join us tonight, Berry-boo," If looks could kill, Renji was definitely no longer alive. The too bright to be called a red head knew that Renji was already intoxicated, due to the fact that he only ever called him that when he was deep in multiple bottles. The only good thing is that Renji was easy to manipulate when he's drunk so it'll be easy to deal with him as long as no one riles him up.

"Hi Ichigo! I'm glad you could make it. Wouldn't be the same without you!" The always-happy red head Orihime, cried with genuine happiness. She and Ichigo have been friends since High school, when Tatsuki introduced them, along with another girl who he can't remember. They hit it off right away and whenever Tatsuki wasn't around to protect her Ichigo was there to do the Job. She had a crush on him but didn't know about it until after he started going out with his first boyfriend whose name is of no importance. Orihime took it pretty bad and he apologized for not knowing. She said it wasn't his fault. To his surprise she jumped back from the rejection pretty fast and is now dating her long time girlfriend Tatsuki.

"It's nice to see you too, Orihime," Ichigo laughed. At that moment Shiro was making his wat towards him and dropped himself into Ichigo's lap since there wasn't anywhere to sit down. Ichigo grimaced at the sudden invasion of his space but said nothing knowing how his brother already knows he did wrong.

"So what I miss?" Shiro asked as he handed Ichigo his beer before taking a drink out of his. Everyone laughed at his little entrance and Uryuu was the first to speak up. Uryuu became friends with them in High school. He and Ichigo didn't get along, but along the way they were able to tolerate each other. Later did they know, he, Shiro and Ichigo were cousins. He would have never guessed his mom and Uryuu's father were related since he's such a stick in the mud. Them being related didn't change anything since they still fought, but it was that "I care about you" type of fighting. "I'm shocked that Ichigo actually showed up."

"You make it sound like I'm not shocked to see you here, Uryuu? What? Have nothing better to do? I thought better of you. But seeing you here at a party is quite the view," Ichigo teased. He tilted his head to the side, his lips curling up for a teasing grin. Uryuu huffed in annoyance. "Just so you know, I did have free time. I finished all my work early, which I know you did too because you're sitting here relaxed without a care in the world," Uryuu retorted. Tatsuki let out a bark of a laugh knowing that they were both right. You would never catch Uryuu or Ichigo at a party if they knew they had projects and homework that needed to be done.

"Speaking of finished work. I bet your asses aren't even done, let alone started any of the work," Ichigo sighed as his eyes roamed towards Renji and Rukia. Renji was leaning back as if he was concentrating on not dying and Rukia just let out a breathy laugh, knowing Ichigo knew he was right. "Hey, I've passed all my classes before. So it's not going to be any different now. I'm just taking a quick break before I have to shove my face in the books," Rukia said as if they needed and explanation.

"But did you start?"

"…No," Rukia quietly said underneath her breath. The music blocked it out but buy the way she's scratching the back of her head, everyone knew the answer. They all laughed, everyone except Chad who let out a small grunt to show that he also found the situation funny. "Aww, Poor chibi. Hey, don't let Berry-tan bring ya down. He's just bein' a stick in the mud 'cause he ain't havin’ his way," Shiro explained, taking another drink from his beer. Ichigo glared at his older brother but said nothing as he took a swig of his drink as well. Rukia looked at Ichigo and back at Shiro sensing that something was wrong. She glanced over a Shinji who was keeping to himself most of the talk. He came with Ichigo and Shiro but was keeping his distance from them.

"Hey did something happen between you guys?" Rukia chirped, genuinely curious as to why Ichigo was giving Shiro the stink eye, and as to why Shinji looked like he did something bad. Ichigo was going to explain what happened but before he could say anything Orihime's voice resounded throughout the group.

"Hey Ichigo, wasn't Shuuhei supposed to come too?" Orihime with a smile on her face, as if she didn't do anything wrong. "What?" was the only thing Ichigo could conjure up since he was caught off guard with the question.

"Tatsuki said that you guys met at IHop and that she had heard you say that you would call Shuuhei when you were coming? Is he not coming anymore, because I would think he would be here by now…..," Orihime finished crossing her arms and leaning her head in her hand when she propped up one of her arms. Ichigo stared at her as he processed all the words that were coming in his direction. Shuuhei? Call? IHop? At this, Ichigo's eyes widened just a bit as realization hit him that he was, in fact, supposed to call Shuuhei when he was heading over so that he wouldn't have to be alone with his friends. "Shit." Ichigo cursed underneath his breath. The only people who heard it were Shiro and Rukia since they were the closest. Renji probably heard it too, but you couldn't really tell since the man looked like he had fallen asleep. Ichigo put down his drink and reached into his pocket, cursing at himself more when he didn't feel his phone. He checked his other pockets just to be sure and soon enough he concluded that he left his phone in the car. Shiro saw this and fished for his keys in his back pocket. He got off Ichigo, the Orangette standing up after him.

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled. Shiro sat down where Ichigo was once seated and lifted his drink to his mouth. "Don't take too long. It ain't a party without ya," Shiro drank from his bottle after he was done talking. Ichigo laughed a bit before heading out.

To say that he regretted coming to this party was an understatement. Never in his life did he have the urge to blow up a building before. Getting to the car was probably the hardest task he had to do because people refused to get out of his way. He was rubbed in all the wrong places, hit on multiple times, and blocked by so many couples making out that by the end of his journey he was really thinking of starting up the car and just leaving Shiro and Shinji to fend for themselves for a while. It's only right since he was practically forced to go to the party. When Ichigo finally made his way out of the front door he let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding. He breathed in the nice cold air as it calmed his insides. Maybe I'll just stay out here for a while, He thought to himself, but then Shiro's words popped into his head and scratched that Idea aside.

He walked down the stairs to the car and unlocked the passenger door. He opened it and sat in the seat, stretching his hand to the backseat when he spotted his phone from the rear view mirror. He grabbed in and turned it on noticing that he had five missed calls. "Dammit," He whispered underneath his breath. He closed the car door and made himself comfortable sliding down the seat a bit. When he unlocked his phone, he went straight to the phone Icon and saw that out of those five call, two of them were from Shuuhei and the other three were from an unknown number. There wasn't a voicemail Icon so he assumed it wasn't important and deleted them. He pressed on Shuuhei's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

It only rang once before the call went through. Shuuhei was the first to talk. "Hey," was all he said. Ichigo noted the bit of irritation in his voice but decided not to say anything about it. "Hey,' Ichigo replied. Ichigo sat there in silence for what seemed like forever but only maybe two minutes passed by. Deciding to break the silence Ichigo spoke up first. "I'm sorry…." Ichigo whispered, Shuuhei let out a sigh and replied to his apology. "It's fine. What happened?" Shuuhei asked, knowing that something must have distracted the man. Ichigo wasn't one to go against his promises, and if he did it's only because something was troubling him so much that his mind was focused on that one thing. And focused on something he was. Ichigo smiled, knowing that Shuuhei wasn't mad at him, and thanking the gods that he was so understanding. He continued to explain everything that happened after the phone call he had in IHop. By the end of it all Shuuhei was silent. Ichigo assumed that he was just processing all the information that was just given to him.

"So….You didn't figure out what they were hiding," Shuuhei said as a statement more than a question. Ichigo let out a defeated sigh. "No, it makes me angry. How bad is this secret that none a them want to tell me? I mean, they make it seem like I'm some fickle little kid! ‘Cause I ain’t! I can care for myself and I'm sure that whatever the secret is, I can handle it!" Ichigo yelled. Shuuhei laughed at his boyfriends’ tantrum, especially when he got frustrated. He started to sound like Shiro with his little slang here and there and he found that very cute.

"Well, as much as I find you being angry very cute, I don't think they should hide such things from you. Sometimes just saying whatever is better for everyone." Shuuhei inputted. "Right-" "But!" Shuuhei interrupted before Ichigo could get his say in it. "I also think that if your brother and friends, the people who you trust with your life are telling you they are keeping a secret from you so that you don't get hurt, you should just believe them and let it be," Shuuhei continued. Ichigo didn't like how Shuuhei emphasized some of the words when he spoke again. He also didn't like how his boyfriend was right. They wouldn't hide something from him unless they really had no other choice. It just hurt him that they though he couldn't take it. Of course he knew, they knew he wasn't weak, but it still hurt. Shuuhei let out a small chuckle when Ichigo let out a long sigh.

"I hate that you're right, but I get it. I'll just let it go." Ichigo slid down more in the seat in defeat. "Good, just know that they are doing it for you." "You don't secretly know about this secret do you?" Ichigo glared at no one in particular. Shuuhei laughed, "No way! You and I both know that I could never hide a secret from you. My guilt would get the best of me and I would break." Ichigo let out a small chuckle and smiled at what Shuuhei said. "True, or I would just beat it out of you," Ichigo grinned. "Ah, I wouldn't want that. You angry is like taking on a lion and I didn't have my arms…or legs." "Damn straight!" Ichigo laughed. Shuuhei joined in and after a while it felt silent again. Ichigo looked at the time on the phone and saw that he was already on the phone with Shuuhei for like forty something minutes.

"Are you still coming?" Ichigo whispered, remembering why he had called in the first place. "Nah, work was pretty hectic today and it left me sore all over. Being around a group of horny teens and twenty year olds doesn't sound like a good idea," Shuuhei chuckled. "What happened?" Ichigo said sitting straight as he opened the car door to let in some air. "Some fucker thought it was a smart Idea to rob out store today. Of course he didn't know that I was going to school to become a cop. He had a gun," Ichigo was about to interrupt him but Shuuhei spoke over him knowing he was going to ask if he was alright. "But don't worry, I'm fine. Before anything could happen I disarmed him and tied him up. He put up a fight, kicked me in a few places but it's nothing that'll bruise. So it’s all good, babe," Shuuhei finished.

Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed in relief. "That's good." "You're such a worry wart," Shuuhei chuckled. "Well sorry for worrying about the fact that you could’ve been shot. I won't ever worry about you ever again then," Ichigo pouted. "Aww man, that sucks. Guess I'll do all the worrying from now on." "Shuddap," Ichigo laughed. "So you gonna go to bed?" Ichigo said getting out of the car and closing the passenger door. He locked it before leaning on the car door.

"Yea, wish you were here laying down with me," Shuuhei said with a husky tone. "Hmmmm, that would be nice, but Shiro would kill me if I took his car and left without him. And I'm sure he wouldn't want to see us make out because you know how salty he is," Ichigo mused. "We need to find your brother a boyfriend." "One day," Ichigo laughed. "Alright, I should be heading back inside. I've been gone for almost an hour, they'll start wondering if I've been kidnapped," At that moment Ichigo's phone vibrated and he saw that he got a message from Shiro asking where he was. "Speak of the devil."

"Shiro just texted you?"

"Yea."

"Alright. I'll come pick you up sometime tomorrow so we can hang out. After today I need your kisses to get me through the rest of the week," Shuuhei cried. "It's nice to know my kisses have such power." Ichigo hummed with a small chuckle at the end. "You don't know what you do to me, Ichigo." Shuuhei said seriously with a husky tone. Ichigo blushed and thanked the gods no one was here to see him before letting a small smile fall upon his lips. "Alright, tomorrow then," Ichigo confirmed getting off the car. "Tomorrow. Night Ichigo." "Night Shuuhei," Ichigo replied then hung up the phone. Before turning off his phone he texted his brother back saying that he's making his way right now. He started making his way towards the door when he heard something like a trashcan fall in the gap beside the house.

If he were inside, he wouldn't have heard it since he can hear the clear dubstep playing throughout the house. He wondered what it was still staring at the gap at the side of the house. Was it an animal? Did the house owner own a pet and was keeping them outside? What if it was burglar getting ready to pretend he was part of the party just to get away with the guys goods? He was brought back from his wild scenarios when he heard a husky groan as if someone was in a pain. A person? Are they hurt? Without thinking, Ichigo made his way towards the side of the house. "Hey, is someone here? Are you alright?"

When he grew closer he saw that there was indeed a person there and they were toppled over. By their broad figure he could tell the person was male. When he looked close he could see that he was favoring the left side of his stomach. When he stressed his eyes more so that he could see what was there he saw red tainted on the man’s shirt. Blood? Without thinking he moved from his spot and kneeled down in front of the man, making sure not to hurt him further. Ichigo put his hand on the guys back and it seemed the guy was surprised from the touch since he jerked his shoulder.

In a swift motion, the man lifted his head off the ground and looked Ichigo in the eyes. His breath hitched. He was staring into chocolate caramel eyes, one he knew all too well. He was not expecting this. But to say he was happy was an understatement. He might be sporting a nasty bruise right now on the side of his stomach, but looking into Ichigo's eyes was always able to calm the man. He noted that he had his hair up in a ponytail and couldn’t help but think how cute he looked. His hair grew. He thought to himself.

If Ichigo was breathing, he couldn't feel it, since it felt like his world had stopped and all the air was being pulled out of him. When the man suddenly lifted his head, the first thing he noted was the tuff of teal blue on the man's head. Then when his eyes met the owners, it just confirmed his suspicions. Wide Azure eyes was an inch away from his face. He only knew one person with those beautiful eyes and that person took his heart and ran away, literally. It felt hours had pass by with them just staring at each other. Ichigo opened his mouth, closed it, and then finally decided to talk.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo finally said in a whisper. He congratulated himself for not sounding like a love stricken teenage girl who hasn't seen their lover in years. Which in this case, the situation would be just that, except that Ichigo was involved with another man. Grimmjow on the other hand felt like he was on cloud nine. He's waited so long to hear Ichigo's voice that he honestly didn't care that his vision was getting blurry.

"Hey Berry," was the first and last thing Grimmjow said to Ichigo before he was taken by darkness.


	2. Typical Grimmjow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has taken interest in this story.

“Waka…It’s time to get up.”

The Young Master turns to the side with a moan as his bodyguard walks into the room, stopping only a few inches away from the bed. The man stands at about six feet, wearing a grey dress shirt that doesn’t leave room for imagination since it embraced his body quite well. He was very lean but you could tell that he was a fighter with the way his muscles flexed when he brought up one of his arms to cover a yawn that escaped him. On his legs were some ordinary black dress pants that were roomy but hugged him in the right places. He walked closer to the bed as he rested his gray eyes with a hint of blue upon the tuff of teal that was laying on the head of his young master. 

“Waka, I’m serious. Get up,” The man repeated once again but with a bit more venom in his voice. “A few more fucking minutes,” came the hoarse voice under the covers. He lifted up the covers to cover himself completely but was stopped when the brunette grabbed the covers and pulled them off of the sleeping figure. “Son of a bitch! Starrk!” He yelled as he crooked his head enough to look at the man who interrupted his sleep. His Azure eyes stared at the man as if he just insulted his whole being but Starrk just stood there, folding the cover as if he did nothing wrong. The young male turned himself to lay on his back and spread out his limbs as he dropped them in frustration. 

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was angry. Not only was he angry at Starrk for waking him up, he was also angry that Starrk had woken him up from one of the best dreams he had in a while. Grimmjow isn’t a romantic. He doesn’t talk about his feelings, and he doesn’t try to kiss ass to anyone. If he likes something then you better believe that Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is going to fucking get it. Sadly the only thing he wants is unattainable at the moment, and he can only get it through his dreams. A dream that Starrk just woke him up from. 

“You’re sporting quite the tent in your pants, Waka. Did you have a pleasant dream?” Starrk asked as he placed the cover down at the edge at the bed. He walked around the bed and headed to the window. In one swift motion he opened the curtains letting the sun in. 

“Yea I’m sporting a fucking tent! The only time I get to see the fucking berry is when I’m knocked out. You should have seen it Starrk. God he was so fucking sexy writhing underneath me. Letting out pants and moans. Calling my name like a freaking mantra with his sexy ass voice. His skin was so delicious. I could have just fucking ate him right there and then!” Grimmjow explicated as he leaned up and looked Starrks way. “I was just about ready to fuck him into the mattress before you fucking woke me up,” He continued with a heated tone towards the older man in the room. “I see. Well, as much as I enjoyed you telling me about your…..delightful….dream….I’m going to need you to hurry up and get ready for your day,” The brunette said as he turned back around, walking to the edge of the bed once again. 

Grimmjow looked at his clock to see that it was only about 8 in the morning. “It’s only eight,” He said as he stretched his arms behind his head. “You have some matters to attend to with your father before the trip back to Japan,” Starrk explained as he turned on his heel and headed towards the closet. “That’s today? I thought we were leaving Friday.” 

“We arrive there Friday. We leave at twelve and we arrive tomorrow around ten in the morning,” Starrk elucidated as he grabbed a suitcase that looks like it’s in use. “I knew that you might forget so I took the liberty of packing your clothes for you,” He continued as he placed the suitcase next to the door. Grimmjow got out of bed and stretched one more time. He had a few inches above Starrk and his body was the definition of a Greek God. His tank top hugged him so much that when he stretched it looked like his shirt was going to rip. He passed his hand through his messy hair, having no intention of trying to tame it. “I’m lucky to have such a great guy like you around, Starrk,” Grimmjow said as he made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Starrk just hummed. “Anyways, take care of your little problem then get ready to leave. We’ll meet the boss and then from there we head to the airport for a fifteen hour trip,” Starrk said as he watched Grimmjow take of his shirt and pajama pants, leaving him in all his naked glory. 

Grimmjow laughed at Starrks comment. “Little is the last thing this is. My shit is higher than the Empire State Building. I’ll be out in ten!” Grimmjow retorted as he closed the door to the bathroom. Starrk let out a small chuckle before grabbing Grimmjow’s suitcase and heading downstairs. Starrk was with Grimmjow ever since the he was five, being hired by his Grimmjows father when they were in Japan. His job was to look after Grimmjow at all cost. Grimmjow would always try to get rid of him, but after saving him in an unfortunate event, Grimmjow came to like the man. Grimmjow calls him a bodyguard but he is more of a caretaker, who happens to know how to use weapons if need be. Starrk could hold himself in a fight, especially if it means protecting Grimmjow. Even if the man himself doesn’t ask for it. Of course, Grimmjow wasn’t weak. And he knew that. He watched him fight many times, especially against his father, who served in the military some years back. Now, whether it was a sparring match or not he couldn’t tell, for the Jeagerjaquez were never ones to hold back their punches. 

Starrk has never been at the end of one, but seeing other people take on the punch he’s decided that he never wants to. 

Grimmjow kept his word and he sat himself at the island in the kitchen after 10 minutes. He was wearing a light pink dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt laid loosely over his black, ass hugging dress pants. Held up by a black leather belt. He wore white dress shoes and he was wearing a gold watch on his right wrist. His hair as it was this morning with a few stings escaping over his forehead. Starrk who just finished making coffee put a cup in front of Grimmjow hoping it will wake him up a bit more before they have to head off.

“So are you excited to be heading back to Japan?” Starrk started with a yawn, making small talk so they wouldn’t sit in silence. “Fuck yea, I’m excited. Not only am I finally leaving this hell hole, but in 15 hours I’ll get to see my Berry!” He cried ecstatically after taking a sip of his coffee. “Oh? Are you confident he still feels the same way about you after, how long has it been,” Starrk started, putting his finger to his chin teasingly. “Five years? If I was in his shoes I would have definitely moved on. Especially if the person I was so in love with told me they felt the same way then just leaves the next day never to be contacted again. Yes, how in love I would still be.” Starrk finished sarcastically as he crossed his arms, leaned against the sink, and took a sip off his coffee.

When he glanced at Grimmjow, his coffee cup was half way to his mouth and he was staring at Starrk, thinking about what he just said. A small smirk graced his features as he watched Grimmjow put his cup down, now staring at him with resentment. How fun it is to tease you, Waka, the brunette thought as he finished off his coffee. 

Grimmjow on the other hand had a storm going on in his head. Holy fucking shit. I forgot that the way things turned out wasn’t the best case scenario. I finally told Ichigo that I loved him but went home right after ‘cause I didn’t want to hear his answer yet. I was fucking terrified. Ichigo is the only person that can make me a fucking mess. I was hoping to see him the next day but that night mom said that we had to go to Germany because the old man had to take care of some business…..Shit…. Grimmjow let out a groan as he placed his face in his face. “Fucking hell, He probably hates my guts right now,” He finally said sliding his head down onto the table. 

“Son of a fucking bitch. If I didn’t leave that night Ichigo would be mine, and we’d be fucking like rabbits by now. If I had known beforehand, I would have brought his ass with me,” He lifted his head slightly so that he could look at Starrk. 

“Would that be wise? Given the profession that you’re in?” Starrk inquired, finishing the rest of his coffee. He turned around to wash his cup then place it on the side to dry. “Nah, he would be fine. Ichigo and I fought all the fucking time. As much as I hate to admit it, he kicked my ass bad most of the time we went at it. If I can beat my dad, but can’t beat that little berry, ya know he’s tough. Hell, he’s even crazier when his crazy ass brother is involved,” Grimmjow started, drinking the rest of his coffee. He got up and made his way the sink and washed the cup, placing it next to Starrks when he was done. 

“By himself he’s a monster, but with his brother he might as well be Satan. You should never get on his bad side. Of course I do it ‘cause the berry is so fucking hot when he’s angry,” Grimmjow finished turning to Starrk. “But now I’m at the end of his hatred and it’ll take me forever to get him not angry with me. Shit this is the worst.” Grimmjow sighed, the statement not sitting well with him.

“What if he already has someone? A boyfriend,” Starrk asked as he pulled out his phone. He sent out a quick text telling someone to bring the car around. “Well fuck them. The berry’s mine and I’ll force him to break up with the prick. Everyone and their mothers knew we were practically exclusive. We just haven’t made it official,” Grimmjow responded. “Such a one track mind you have, Waka,” Starrk commented under his breath.

“What?”

“I said we should start heading off now. We don’t want to keep your father waiting,” He said heading towards the front door. Grimmjow squinted his eyes at him but followed behind him. “Do you have everything? We aren’t coming back after this, and I don’t know when we’ll be back,” Starrk said grabbing the keys out of the drawer next to the door. He grabbed the suitcase and opened the door. He looked outside to see that their ride was waiting for them. “Nah, I didn’t have much to begin with. You said you packed everything. I have my phone so it’s all good,” Grimmjow answered. He took his suitcase from Starrk and headed towards the car. Starrk looked at Grimmjow before closing the door and locking it. He followed behind him. 

Grimmjow closed the trunk and looked at the house one last time. He grew up in this house for five years before going to Japan. At first he hated the thought of leaving but that changed when he met Ichigo. The two got off to a terrible start. But as they grew older those feelings of hatred and annoyance started turning into something else. Something Grimmjow was in denial for, for a very long time. At least up until he actually told Ichigo he was in love with him. After that, he resented the house a bit because he was taken away from his berry. He couldn’t even contact him because he had lost his phone mid trip and got a new phone with no numbers on it. Of course he some numbers on it now, but it means nothing if the Berry isn’t one of those numbers.

Starrk had opened the door to the back seat to see that Grimmjow was looking at the house. He knew he didn’t really like the place. Usually being there alone, when he wasn’t working with his dad, or being dragged around by his mother. “Gonna miss the place?” Starrk spoke up, leaning onto the car door. 

Grimmjow let out a small chuckle and walked up to Starrk with a shit eating grin. “Nah, I want to see my Berry,” Grimmjow answered as he slid into the backseat of the black Mercedes. Starrk laughed and closed the door. He slid into the passenger seat, gave the address to the driver and they were on their way.  
Neither Grimmjow nor Starrk turned around to look at the house one last time.  
::+::  
About twenty something minutes passed before Starrk and Grimmjow were dropped off in front of a Building called Jaeger Corp. The exterior was a sleek very dark blue that looked black when it wasn’t being attacked by the sun. The building wasn’t that tall, but t looked like the top floor took up most of the space. Starrk got out of the car and went to grab Grimmjows suitcase as the man himself got out of the car. After Starrk closed the trunk the car drove of and the both of them just headed off into the building. The inside of the building looked like any type of Business Corporation. There was a receptionist up front, but by the looks of things it seems that they had stepped out. The walls were a tan brown all around and there were leather seats along them on both sides. Plants were placed near the corners, leading up half way to the ceiling, draping itself over the seats. Before Grimmjow could register someone else’s presence he was greeted, or more like tackled, by a young curvaceous woman with long, curly sea green hair. She wore a light turtle neck, ash white sweater that showed stopped at her elbows and were cut at the shoulders, showing more of her beautiful tan skin. She had on a plaid skirt where the base was black with orange lines going across it. She was a few inches shorter than Grimmjow, even with the red heels she was wearing. 

“Hi Grimmy!” The young girl yelled in glee. She looked up at Grimmjow with her hazel green eyes as she wrapped her arms around Grimmjows waist. “Fucking hell, Nel. Didn’t I tell you not to call me that? Also it’s too early for this, can’t you be a little bit quieter?” Grimmjow sighed as he made circular motions on the side of his temples. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was Grimmjows three year’s younger Step sister. They became sibling when Grimmjows dad decided to remarry the woman that he was dating after his late mother passed away. He didn’t mind his father marrying his now mother since he said he was happy he wasn’t dwelling in the past and he deserved to be happy. On top of that, not only is Nelliel’s mom, Elizabeth, a looker, she was also very kind and smart. And if Grimmjow had to be honest with himself, Elizabeth was more of a mother to Grimmjow than his actual mother was. He never saw eye to eye with her so they never really connected. But with Elizabeth, she doesn’t force him to do things he doesn’t want and he likes that a lot. Plus they have a few things in common so they were able to get along fairly well. The family has been together for fourteen years and Grimmjow believes that his father has no intentions of letting Elizabeth go.

Nelliel and Grimmjow grew close. Grimmjow seeing Nelliel as his actual baby sister. He might find her annoying but he is very overprotective of her. They didn’t get along at first, Grimmjow finding her extremely annoying, but after witnessing her getting bullied because of the way she looked he decided that he would be a good big brother and look after her. Of course Grimmjows pride made it look like it was for his convenient, but everyone knew that he actually cared for his new little sister. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he loved his family.

“Aww, but I’m so excited! We’re going back to Japan! That means we’ll be able to see everyone again!” She said, letting go of Grimmjow and jumping up and down with joy. Grimmjow let out a groan and all Starrk could do was let out a small chuckle. Nel stopped jumping and turned to Starrk.

“Hi Starrk!”

“Hello to you Ojosama. I see that you are excited for the long journey ahead,” Starrk said as he placed his hand on top of her head. “Yes, I’m excited! I’ll get to see Itsygo! And Karin! And Yuzu! And Orihime! And that big hunk Chad! Oh, I hope they are doing well! I can’t wait to surprise them with us going back home!” She cried in delight as she started to jump around again. Her chest going along with her. Grimmjow let out a groan. “What’s wrong, Grimmy? Not looking forward to seeing everyone?” She stopped and looked at Grimmjow. She tapped his arm hoping that she’ll be able to comfort him. “It’s not that he’s not excited. It’s just that there is a little problem that has risen with him going back,” Starrk answered in Grimmjows place. “Does it have to do with the fact that Itsygo hates your guts?” 

Grimmjow jerked his arm as he looked Nel in the eyes. “How the fuck do you know that he hates me?”

“Well everyone knows about it. How you confessed your undying love and then left him with a broken heart!” Nell said as she clasped her hand over her heart, the other hand place on her forehead as she looked up towards an imaginary sky for effects. 

“That’s not the question, Nel. I’m asking you how you know. You weren’t even there when it happened. You were at home,” Grimmjow elaborated. “Oh! It was part of the chat!” Nel answered proudly.

“Chat?”

“Yea!” Nel said fishing her phone out of her pocket that was hidden on her skirt. She slid her finger, unlocking her phone and went to straight to her text messages. She turned the phone showing Grimmjow the “chat.” To his utter surprise he recognized everyone’s name and saw that even Ichigo was on it. “Hold the fucking phone,”

“That’s what I’m doing,”

“Nel….,” 

“Yes?”

“So you’re telling me… that for the past five fucking years you’ve been talking, texting, Ichigo and his friends?” Grimmjow asked with a very bleak tone. 

“Yea. They’re the ones who told me about what you did,” She replied crossing her arms. “That wasn’t very nice Grimmy. You hurt Itsygo really bad. Shiro said that he always got into fights afterwards. He would have to drag him away from the fights most of the time,” She complained. Starrk stood to the side covering his mouth, doing everything in his power not to burst into laughter. The look on Grimmjows face was too much for him. If there was a face expression for disappointment, confusion, and anger combine into one, Grimmjow was definitely pulling it off. Grimmjow didn’t know what to say. To find out that he had someone so close to him talking to the very person he’s been wanting to talk to for years made him feel offended. Mortified even. Why didn’t she tell me? Did she tell Ichigo why I had to leave? Was he hurt during those fights? Why the fuck is Nel so stupid?!, Were thoughts that crossed his mind. 

“Nel, Why didn’t you tell me? Did you at least tell them why we had to leave?” It’s taking Grimmjow all of his will power not to yell at his oh-so-sensitive baby sister. “Why would I tell you? It’s not like you would be able to join. They all hate your guts,” Nel replied looking at her phone when it vibrated. “And I tired to explain it to Ichigo but he was having none of it. You know how hard headed and stubborn he can be.” Nel added, typing something on her phone then putting it away in her skirt pocket.

Of course they hate my guts. Grimmjow groaned to himself. “Has he at least….Has Ichigo ever asked for me….At least once?” Grimmjow asked. Nel looked at him thoughtfully, pondering on whether she should say anything, especially about the fact that Ichigo has a boyfriend. She opened her mouth then closed it. Nel hated seeing her brother like this. Because it showed that he really loved Ichigo. She opened her mouth once again.

“Once…He asked for you once. He wanted to know if you were still alive. When I answered yes he said good because he was really set on kicking your ass when he saw you again.”

Grimmjow absorbed this new information and laughed solemnly. “Yea….That sounds like him.” Grimmjow sighed as he passed his hands through his hair, looking off to where the elevators were. 

“But Grimmjow….” Nel started, Grimmjow gave all his attention to Nel because she only ever used his actual name when she’s about to hit him with some serious news. Whether good or bad. Starrk continued to spectate the conversation between the siblings. When it came to Nelliel and Grimmjow, they always found a way to make the most simple of situations into something so serious. He guessed it just ran in the family.

“Itsygo…He has a boyfriend. Had one for about 4 moths now….,” Nelliel said quietly as if just saying it would summon demons. Which it might as well have, since Grimmjow looked like he was going to kill something.  
“Where’s the old man?” Grimmjow asked as he made his way towards the elevator, stopping in front of it and pressing the up button. Nel was caught off guard with the sudden change of topic that she almost didn’t catch the question. “Dad’s on the last floor. He’s getting information from someone for the PD,” She answered as Grimmjow got on the elevator and jammed his finger onto the button that had a star next to it after sliding a card on a scanner. 

“You two stay down here. And Nel?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks,” Grimmjow said before the elevator doors closed on them.

Nel and Starrk stood there for a while watching as the numbers on the screen went higher and higher, stopping at the last level. Nel turned to Starrk breaking the silence.

“Thanks?” Nel asked, her face not hiding the fact that she was puzzled. Her older brother was confusing at times but she was able to understand it. This one was difficult. “Why is he thanking me?”

“Well, my assumption is that, now that Waka knows that Ichigo has moved on he found a new resolve.” Starrk answered carefully so that Nel would understand. “And what’s his new resolve?” Nel asked after a silent moment. “To win Ichigo back,” he answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. He looked down at Nel to see a beautiful, teeth showing, smile grace her lips. “Grimmy really loves Itsygo doesn’t he?” She laughed, clapping her hands with joy. “More than anyone will ever know.” Starrk yawned as he turned on his heels.

“Come on, the Boss and Waka will probably be a bit. Did you eat? Let’s go get some sandwiches,” Starrk suggested as he set Grimmjows luggage behind the receptionist desk. “Okay!” Nel smiled happily as her and Starrk made their way out of the building.

::+::

The elevator reached the last floor and Grimmjow walked out as soon as the doors opened. The room he stepped into was a small corridor with a few seats up against the wall. He walked up to the only door in the room and proceeded to punch in some numbers on the key code next to it. He heard a click and stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him.

“Grimmjow, what a pleasure to see you. I was thinking something might have happened to you. Better late than never I see,” Spoke a very rich voice. Grimmjow looked up meeting his father’s Azure, but a bit darker than Grimmjows, squinted eyes. He was sitting on top of his desk with one leg crossed over the other. His arms were propping him up as a shit eating grin made its way onto his lips. Grimmjow shivered, not liking the way his dad was looking at him. He loved the man, but even Grimmjow was scared of him in these types of situations. The lights were dimmed but the light coming in from the window that took up most of the wall helped Grimmjow see around the room. He turned his head to see that there were a group of men on both sides of the wall, watching him. They bowed down but he made no gesture to stop them. 

He made his way to his father looking down at the people that were on the floor in front of him. They both had their hands tied behind their back. They were both male, one having a slightly bigger build than the other. The bigger one was sitting on the hinges of his feet and Grimmjow saw that he was sporting a mean black eye. Blood was also running down his nose and Grimmjow couldn’t help but compare it to a beautiful waterfall. The smaller male was on his side, laying on the floor. He had longer hair than the other guy so it was covering his face. He saw a little pool of blood, so he assumed the guy was dead, since he didn’t see his chest moving. 

“Dad, what’s the deal?” He asked standing next to him. Emory Jeagerjaquez was a sight for sore eyes. He stood a few inches over Grimmjow and teases him about it whenever he has the chance. He had blonde hair that he had up in a ponytail, showing off his perfect jawline. His skin was pale but with the way the sun was hitting him, it looked like he had a hint of pink, making him look darker than he actually is. His clothing hugged his body, not leaving much to wonder. He was hugged in all the right places. His father was wearing a black suit with very eye burning dress shoes. Meaning they were really shinny. Leather maybe?

Grimmjow turned around to have a better view of everyone in the room. He saw a few familiar faces, but didn’t really care for taking their names. One of them he knew all too well, since the guy was practically his brother. He stood out since he was the tallest thing in the room. Nnoitra Gilga was one of Grimmjows best friends next to one Ulquiorra Cifer. They’ve been friends for as long as Grimmjow can remember, always causing trouble together. When he had to leave to Japan they didn’t hesitate to follow him. The other two didn’t have parents, so Grimmjows dad was perfectly fine with them coming along with them. Emory raised Ulquiorra and Nnoitra as if they were his. Teaching them everything that he was teaching Grimmjow and Nelliel. So they were more like brothers by those standards. 

Grimmjow sent a nod to Nnoitra and he sent one right back. Nnoitra knows better than to speak out of turn when his father is doing business. The last person to do that, well, let’s just say that they are swimming peacefully with the fishes, except not in one peace.

“Grimm what’s up? Why are you so angry? No happy about leaving? I would think you would be the happiest one,” Emory commented as he stood up, placing a hand on Grimmjows shoulder. Grimmjow let out a sigh. “Don’t worry about it. What’s the situation?” Grimmjow asked again, dodging his father’s question.  
“Well, the police contacted me last night saying that they need to put a certain Jerome behind bars for selling drugs to youngsters,” Emory started explaining as he leaned on his desk, crossing his arms and looking at the bodies on the floor.

“What type of drugs?” Grimmjow asked looking up at his father.

Emory grew silent and grabbed his chin in thought. He narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking about something important. Grimmjow didn’t speak up, letting his father think before answering. Emory let out a sigh. “It was the Hogyoku,” Emory finally answered. Grimmjows eyes narrowed as he looked at his father. He remember his father talking to him once about something called the Hogyoku. He knew that it was banned and illegal throughout most of the world and that it acted like a date rape dug, but it would also make you hallucinate. What, Grimmjow would never know, but he did know that it originated in Japan so he was stuck wondering how it ended up in Germany. 

As if his father read his mind he asked, “The shit had been gone for about 12 years, why is it back? And her in Germany. How the hell did Jerome get his hands on it? I might be a business man, but I hate people who use and sell drugs. This is bullshit,” Emory seethed, his eyes narrowing in anger. “Not only that, the police have been finding bodies with traces of the Hogyoku, mostly woman. But when some of the scientist were doing an autopsy on the bodies they also found a large amount of MDMA in it,” Emory continued.

“MDMA?” Grimmjow asked looking down at the bodies on the floor.

“It’s used to help cure cancer, or depression, as if it actually works, but it basically makes you change the way you think, if you’re lucky. But in actually it makes you all loopy and braindead, nonresponsive. You’ll be an easy target and very easy to manipulate,” Emory explained as he walked over to the male sprawled all over the floor. He kicked the body so that it would turn and lay on their back. Yea, dude’s definitely dead, Grimmjow thought to himself as he watched his father kneel down in front of the man who was still breathing. He was shivering and kept his head down, even as Emory laced his hand on one of his shoulders. “That’s why it works well as a date rape drug. Jerome isn’t the smartest of people but I have to give him credit for lasting this long in the business,” He continued, removing his hand from the shivering man.

“I don’t know how the fuck Jerome got his hands on the Hogyoku but it’s more dangerous than before. The police really want to get rid of his supply before it gets out of hand and they were nice enough to say that they’ll turn the other check while we investigate,” Emory added as an afterthought. Grimmjow just hummed in acknowledgement. “What did you get so far?” Grimmjow asked after a while. Emory stood up and stepped on the dead body as he put his hands on his hip, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at it. “This guy was able to give me a bit of information on who exactly sold the drugs to the kids. Gave me a name and where they are usually hanging out. I sent out some guys to look for them and hand them over to the police,” Emory responded. 

“Then why is he dead?” Grimmjow sighed.

Emory turned around to look at Grimmjow and Nnoitra let out a small chuckle underneath his breath. Emory looked at Grimmjow as if he didn’t do anything wrong. “Why wouldn’t he be dead?” He asked crudely. 

“Dad. You can’t just go around killing people just because you want to,” Grimmjow complained carefully as if he was lecturing a child. At that Nnoitra couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore and laughed more open. A smirk appeared on Emory’s face after hearing Nnoitras laugh. “I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is the guy probably had family or something,” Grimmjow retorted, placing his hand over his face in disbelief. “Well I highly doubt it since he went around drugging young girls then raping them. His family are probably sick of him. I did them a favor,” Emory answered in the most minimal tone. “That’s not the fucking point,” Grimmjow sighed, hitting his father with the meanest scowl. 

“Stop being so fucking sentimental. Now isn’t the time,” Emory complained. The others in the room now laughing at their conversation. Grimmjow let out another sigh in defeat. Who the fuck is the kid here?  
Grimmjow asked himself as he tried to compose himself. “So who is this guy?” He asked, going back on topic.

“This awesome dude is Arik. He’s actually very close to Jerome. Aren’t you Arik?” Emory asked with a bit of venom in his voice. He kicked the body he was stepping on so that it slid towards the door. Arik let out a screech of a scream as he ducked his head more. He didn’t reply though. Emory looked down at him and stepped in front of him. “Arik I’m hurt. I thought maybe after watching your friend become lifeless right in front of you, you would be a bit more compliant,” Emory sighed. 

Emory lifted up his left arm looking at the golden watch on his wrist. “Perfect. We have about one hour to finish this up before we have to start heading to the airport. Your mother will be waiting for us there after she finishes her little shopping spree.” Emory said as he turned around heading for his desk. He rounded the desk and sat down in his seat, propping up his feet. “Grimmjow, would you like the honors?” Emory asked as he took out his phone and started to mess with it. Grimmjow sighed. He stoke a few steps forward stopping in front of Arik.

“Listen,” Grimmjow started with a bit of malice in his tone. Arik jerked at the tension building up in the room. He slowly looked up at Grimmjow to see that Grimmjow glaring down at him with all the hate in the world. What made Arik jump is that Grimmjow had smile on his face, which contradicted with his hateful glare. Grimmjow slowly kneeled down in front of Arik and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m actually in a really bad mood right now. Ya see, I can be on my way to meet someone very important to me, but no, I’m stuck here having to look at your pathetic excuse for a face. Now, my father is a monster, as you can tell, But he has nothing on me,” Grimmjow finished, his face inching closer to Ariks as his voice continued to drop octaves as he finished his sentence. Arik was now staring into Grimmjows eyes to see all the hate he harbored for him at that moment.

“I’ll make it real easy for ya. I can either beat the shit out of ya or get some answers,” Grimmjow said as he went to grab something behind his back. He pulled out a Silver Beretta U22 Neos. Light bounced off of it, sending light rays around the room. The leather handle was a teal blue like his hair and had a black gothic number six stitched at the bottom left corner. His initials G.J presented itself in cursive at the base of the gun in smooth golden letters. 

“Or I can have Pantera here loose and start shooting up a storm. I recently got her back and I’m just itching to test her out,” Grimmjow grinned. Arik looked up in fear. He thought about how Emory didn’t think twice about killing his friend. With Grimmjow he had two choices, well three. He could take the beating, and Grimmjow might let him go. He could have a body full of holes, or he could continue to stay silent, Emory gets fed up and just kills him. But not knowing when Emory will get fed up he’s stuck with Grimmjows options. He didn’t really want to die. But Emory was right. Arik was close enough to Jerome that he knew most of the places where he held all his inventory. Arik knew enough that he could put the man in jail, and that’s what they want. If he were to put Jerome in jail there will be no one to come after him. Arik thought well and hard and after a few minutes of silence he decided to talk.

“The warehouse….” Arik spoke silently. 

“Hm?” Grimmjow hummed with aggravation. Emory stopped what he was doing and looked up from his phone to pay attention to what Arik was going to say.

“There’s a red building on Elsässer Straße in München with a yellow star next to the left window on the fourth floor. That’s one of the places Jerome does his business,” Ash Arik spoke Emory looked up at a few of the people in the room and sent them a nod. They bowed and made their way towards the door, silently closing it behind them. “If you get there before twelve, you should be able to corner him, since the guy goes there every Thursday to check up on the stocks and make sure everything is in order. A few blocks down there’s another building just like the one I described where there is another set of people working on the drug,” He finished. Emory repeated the action and a few more men were gone, leaving Nnoitra and about five more. Emory put his phone in his pocket and stood up, walking over towards Grimmjows. 

“Where?” Emory asked, glaring down at Arik.

“W-Where what?” Arik jumped, when he saw that Emory was back, gripping his own gun, a sleek black Bersa Thunder Nine, in his left hand. 

“Where the fuck did Jerome get the Hogyoku from? Who gave it to him?” Emory elaborated, gripping his gun harder.

“I dunno! I- I have no idea! But, he said something about how the person who gave it to him wanted to make someone pay. Wanted to show them that their power could get them anything they wanted,” Arik yelled in fear for his life. 

“Make who pay?” Grimmjow asked as he stood up. Arik stayed silent, staring straight up to the two men in front of him. They both stared down at him with scowl. Intentions of killing something so clear in their eyes.  
“I-I-I d-dun-no, I really don’t, please, I told you everything, so can’t you let me go?” Arik cried. “Everything I said was the truth! You’ll definitely have him in jail by the end of the-,“ Arik wasn’t able to finish his sentence when a loud bang resonated throughout the room. Ariks body fell back as a pool of blood started to form around his head. Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh as he put his gun back on the waistline of his underwear. 

“What happened to not kiilin’ anyone just ‘cause?” Nnoitra laughed as he started walking up to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sent him a glare and grunted. “Like I said. I’m in a very bad fucking mood,” Grimmjow answered as he turned to his dad, who had his phone to his ear. After a minute he let out a “Good, wrap it up,” then hung up.

“Everything he said was true and the guys are calling the police now,” Emory said, looking at his watch again. 

“Good, we still have time before we have to get to the airport. Have you boys had breakfast yet? ‘cause I can go for some pancakes,” Emory chirped, putting his gun away in the holster that’s hidden by his suit jacket.  
“I’m game!” Nnoitra replied, with a piano lit grin. “Yea, I’m down,” Grimmjow said, already headed towards the door, with Nnoitra behind him. “You guys clean up! I’ll be expecting you to hold the fort down while we’re gone. Ya get me?” Emory said to the rest of the guys while he headed towards the door. They replied with a “Got it boss!” as Emory closed the door behind him.

::+::

“And in other news, police has currently arrested the top Drug Lord, Jerome Mantimunez. They said that they found multiple houses in the district of München that were housing illegal weapons and narcotics. One of those being the drug that has been known as the new date rape “Hogyoku,” which has caused about 10 deaths, most of them being girls under the age of 22. Jerome is due to pay life in prison with a chance of parole. But with the many deaths that have happened due to the drug I don’t think that is likely to happen.

“I think we did well today son,” Emory praised as he turned around in his seat.

After Emory took the boys to go get pancakes and met up with Starrk and Nel, back in the building afterwards. From there, they all headed towards the airport in Emory’s car, which had all of their luggage already in it, along with Nnoitras, who was also going back to Japan with the Jeagerjaquez.

When they got to their, just like Emory said Nelliel’s mother Elizabeth was there waiting, multiple shopping bags in hand. It took them a while to rearrange the suitcases so that they don’t pass the weight limit. In the end most of her stuff was put inside Grimmjows and Nnoitras suitcase since they didn’t have much to begin with. 

“Really? ‘Cause I don’t feel like it,” Grimmjow groaned as he leaned back in his chair, continuing to look at the airport television. 

“Don’t worry honey, once we get home I’ll make sure to make you and Nelliel your favorite meals,” Elizabeth smiled as she passed her hand through Grimmjows hair. “And you too Nnoitra,” She added as an afterthought. Nnoitra grinned at the motion while Nel just laughed.

About 30 something minutes passed and the Jeagerjaquez plus one were boarding the plane. They were seated in first class, Emory only wanting the best, and the fact that there were three tall people in the group needed attention. As they got seated some of the attendants were taking extra care of Grimmjow and Emory, much displeasure to Elizabeth. 

The first ten hours were fine for Grimmjow since he just slept for most of it, but now that he was fully awake he was feeling restless. He stayed seated for an hour but now he had the urge to just walk around. He looked towards the front of the plane to see that one of the male flight attendants were looking at him. The flight attendant quickly turned his head to look out of the window. Grimmjow smirked to himself and looked out the window, being over the ocean and night time there wasn’t much to see. Grimmjow could agree with himself that the guy checking him out, is what he is telling himself, was cute. With his short brown hair put up in a mini ponytail and his dark chocolate skin. He couldn’t help but wonder what Ichigo would look like if he had a ponytail. Probably really fucking cute, he answered himself. 

He turned to the attendant again to see that he was blushing and turned his head so that he was looking at Grimmjow straight on, with a scowl on his face. A ding rang across the plane and he quickly got up to tend to the passenger, passing Grimmjow on the way there. Grimmjow didn’t even bother to hide the fact that he was looking at the attendant when he turned his head to look at his ass. He could see that he turned off the AC for the person and stood straight up as he turned to see Grimmjow looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face. If the attendants skin was lighter he would be a tomato, but you could tell he was flustered by the way his eyes kept looking around, not meeting Grimmjows eyes. Grimmjow stood up and made his way to the bathroom, passing his little friend.

Grimmjow nonchalantly leaned into his ear. “Ten seconds,” was all he said as he continued to make his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The attendant looked around and saw that most of the passengers were asleep, those few who were awake were up ahead and couldn’t see him. He stood there for ten seconds then turned around and headed for the bathroom. He opened it and walked in locking it behind him.

Grimmjow didn’t wait for an introduction and just pulled the man towards him, wrapping one arm around his waist and his other hand going to the back of his neck, tilting it up. He clashed their lips together, the attendant granting him access to explore his mouth. All Grimmjow could think was how Ichigo would feel in his hands as he licked every part of the man’s cavern, making small moans and pants escape his mouth. 

Grimmjow pulled away from his for now partner when he realized he needed to breathe, if only a little. A slick of saliva still connected the two as Grimmjow made eye contact with the man in front of him. His eyes were a light hazel, dilated and full of nothing but lust. He was panting and with no hesitation started to unbuckle Grimmjows pants. 

Grimmjow leaned back into the wall as the man slid down taking Grimmjows pants with him. Grimmjows member slapped onto his stomach as the attendant just looked at it like he was about to eat his next meal. He looked up at Grimmjow as if asking for permission and Grimmjow just sent the guy a smirk. Taking that as a go ahead, the man engulfed Grimmjows member in one whole motion, his nose touching the blue curls. 

Grimmjow let out a growl as he grabbed the man’s hair and began fucking his mouth. The attendant bobbed his head to Grimmjows thrust and hummed to the motion. Grimmjow continued to drive his member into the wet cavern as his speed built up. Saliva started to leave the corner of the attendants’ mouth but Grimmjow didn’t stop. When he looked down he saw that the man’s hands were behind him and Grimmjow just got harder at the thought of him preparing himself for him.

Grimmjow pulled him off his dick and grabbed his arm lifting and changing their positions. The attendant was face first in the wall, his chest leaning on the wall of the bathroom and his ass sticking out nicely for Grimmjow to look at. Grimmjow leaned down to pick up his pants and rummaged through his back pocket taking out his wallet. He opened the thing and pulled out a condom that was placed in a secret pocket on the side. He threw his wallet onto his pants and turned back to the attendant. He put two of his fingers into the tight hole, making his now partner gasp.

He buried it inside him, knuckles deep and knew he hit the right spot when the small man underneath him let out a soft moan of pleasure. Grimmjow added another finger as mister attendant started fucking himself on them. He ripped the package and slid the condom onto his dick with his other hand. Small moan and pants were escaping the man and Grimmjow couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his fingers from the tight hole and proceeded to slam his dick into the small man, covering his mouth in the process as he let out a moan, letting Grimmjow know that he just hit his prostate. He put his other hand above his head, leaning over him. He stayed still for a few second, letting the attendant adjust to his size.

The attendant was whimpering and the only reason Grimmjow knew it wasn’t from pain was because of the smaller man moving his ass away and slowly pushing back down onto him. Grimmjow took that as the signal and pulled out slowly, leaving the tip still inside and slammed back into his prostate, making him moan once again. Grimmjow started at a steady pace but gradually started drilling into him harder and faster. He removed his hand from the wall and grabbed the man’s member and started pumping his hand to his thrust. Grimmjows could feel himself on the verge of climaxing so he picked up his paste, making the attendants back arch, his head now on Grimmjows shoulder as he breathes heavily into his hand. With one more pump the smaller man let out a satisfied moan as he climaxed all over Grimmjows hand, some landing on the wall in front of them.

Grimmjow felt himself tightening and drove into the tight hole a few more times before climaxing. They both stayed still, their harsh breathing, the only thing entering their ears. Grimmjow slowly pulled out and the attendant let out a small moan. With no support, the attendant slowly slid down to the floor, grabbing some toilet paper to clean himself off. Grimmjow took of the condom and tied it before throwing it in the trash. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself up. He threw the paper into the toilet and pulled up his pants, sliding his wallet back into his back pocket beforehand. The attendant threw away the toilet paper and stood up. He proceeded to put on his pants as he turned his head to see that Grimmjow was already done. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Grimmjow whispered into the smaller man’s ear before unlocking the door and walking out. Grimmjow closed the door behind him and made his way to his seat. He saw the Nnoitra was awake and said man looked at him as he sat down.

“Where the fuck were you? Had to take a dump?” Nnoitra asked as he moved back his headphones. 

“Nah, I was fucking Ichigo,” Grimmjow answered with a playful smirk on his face, Nnoitra quirked his eyebrows. Before Nnoitra could ask what he was talking about the attendant that Grimmjow was just involved with walked past them, a small limp to his walk. Nnoitras confused expression slowly turned into that of mischief as his lips went up into a hard grin. He chuckled to himself as he put his headphones back up and turned back to the small screen in front of him.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he looked out the window. Noticing that the sun was slowly starting to make an appearance. He laid back and thought about how in less than five hours he would be able to see his little berry. His eyes started to feel heavy and he didn’t fight it when his eyelids started to close. His breath started to even out and he was fast asleep.

::+::

“Thank you for riding with us and please watch your step when getting out of the plane,” The female flight attendant said as he motioned people out of the door as they came one by one. The Jeagerjaquez and Nnoitra were the first to get off the plane since they were seated mostly in the front. Getting their luggage’ was an easy process and then they made their way outside. 

“We’re finally back!” Nel yelled as she threw her arms up in the air and stretched.

“Man, that ride was a kill, but at least one of us was entertained, isn’t that right Grimm?” Nnoitra exclaimed as he rubbed his elbow into Grimmjows side.

“Shut the fuck up, Nnoi,” Grimmjow whispered angrily.

A small limo showed up in front of them and Starrk went to put the luggage in the trunk, Emory helping him. Elizabeth got inside being followed by Nel and the others. Starrk and Emory were the last ones to get inside and then the driver drove off when Emory gave him the directions through the small window.

“So what’s the plan? Are we just going back home to Karakura?” Grimmjow asked as he leaned back and lifted his arms, placing it behind his head.

Emory was looking at his phone when Grimmjow spoke and he looked up at him with a confused face expression. “Karakura? Why would we go back there? Did I not tell you? We bought a new house here in Tokyo. You’ll be attending a University here along with Nelliel and Nnoitra,” Emory said as he looked back at his phone. 

“The fuck? You didn’t say anything about a new house,” Grimmjow complained.

“Well, I just said something so it’s fine,” Emory replied.

“Did you know about this Starrk, Mom?” Grimmjow turned to them. His mother silently shook her head with her hand on her chin.

“Your father was always one to hold back important information,” She sighed.

“This is the first I heard of it,” Starrk answered. Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh, not bothering to ask the rest of them because he would already know their answer.

“If it makes you feel better this is the first time I’m hearing about this too,” Nel spoke, a small smile appearing on her face. “But its fine, this way it’ll be a bit easier to be closer to everyone, right?” Nel added afterwards. Grimmjow looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Most of the guys are attending Gotei University. So if we apply to that University I’m sure we’ll see someone! Right Nnoi?” Nel turned to Nnoi with sparkles in her eyes.

“Sure thing sweet pea,” he replied with a yawn. 

“We can go to the school later then. Grimm, Nnoi, once we get back we have some business to take care of. Starrk you stay home and watch over Nel and Liz,” Emory said as he slammed his phone shut.  
“Of course,” came Starrks reply.

The rest of the 40 something ride consisted of Nel talking about how happy she was to be back and everyone listening to her ramble on about all the exciting things that could happen. They passed a gate and drove up to their new house. Everyone got out of the limo and it drove away after Emory, Nnoitra and Starrk got the luggage out from the trunk. 

“Wow! Is this really our new house? It’s so pretty!” Nel exclaimed.

The exterior was a burgundy red and made from bricks. There were a set of stairs that led up to a large glass door with golden designs forming around and inside of it. To the side there was a small gate that looked like it leaded to a garden. Beside that was a garage. It was pretty big so Grimmjow couldn’t help but wonder what was inside. He’ll leave that for after everything was settled inside. On the other side Nnoitra could see a patio so he imagined that there was a pool on the side. Everyone headed up the stairs, making their way inside and Nel squealed even more when she realized how roomy everything looked. 

The inside of the house had more of a western feel to it, but everyone still took of their shoes before stepping fully inside. There were plants lined up on the side and a set of black ivory stairs that swirled up onto the second floor. Everyone walked inside to see that there was already furniture in the living room, a door to the side leading into the kitchen. Liz and Nel made their way there while Nnoitra decided to see if he was right about the pool outside.

“I went ahead and told some of the guys to move everything over so we didn’t have too. All the rooms are upstairs. Hope you don’t mind sharing a room together with Grimmjow, Nnoitra, I know how he can be while sleeping,” Emory laughed as he joined Nnoitra by the pool side. “Oh great, I get to share a room with a frustrated little boy,” Nnoitra sighed with a hint of sarcasm.

“Shut the fuck up! You aren’t any better with your snoring ass!” Grimmjow retorted. 

“Guys! The kitchen is so pretty, it’s already fully stocked. And there is such a huge Island in there. Daddy this house is great!” 

“You outdid yourself this time, love. Our last house was nice but this is beautiful,” Elizabeth said as she stepped outside walking towards her husband. “Also, I’m glad you remembered how much I’ve been wanting a garden. It’s a nice touch,” She added as she placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Emory let out a small chuckle, “We’ll talk more about how much you love me when I get back but right now we have to go tend to some important business,” Emory said returning the kiss. “Grimmjow, Nnoitra, let’s go. I have something to show you guys before we leave. Starrk, hold down the cave,” He added as he made his way to the gate that led to the front of the house, Grimmjow and Nnoitra following behind him. 

Emory walked up to the garage beside the gate that leads the garden and pressed some number on the key pad. “I’ll text you guys the number later,” Emory said as the gate to the garage started opening upwards. Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood at beside Emory as the gates finished opening up. Emory stepped forward and the lights automatically turned on, showing for vehicles side by side.

To the far left was a teal 2016 Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS, The leather seat being white and the rims of the wheel a shiny silver. Grimmjow could spot the black gothic six on the white of the motorcycle underneath the headlights. Beside it was a black 2016 Dodge Challenger, with 3 silver lines stopping at the front and back window. The last one was a light green 2016 Ferrari California. 

Grimmjow walked up to the motorcycle, Nnoitra doing the same to the Dodge. 

“Holy shit! Dad is this-Is this mine?!” Grimmjow asked, turning to look at his father who had a loving smile on his face. 

“It’s all yours. Damn thing didn’t come in blue so I had to get it custom made. Told them to add the six. Same goes for you Nnoitra. You should have enough leg space in that thing,” Emory said as he tossed them the key to their new ride. 

“Holy fucking shit! Jeagers you are the fucking best boss in the whole wide world!” Nnoitra said opening the car and sliding into the driver’s seat. Just like he said there was enough leg space so that he didn’t feel camped. Grimmjow hoped onto his new motorcycle and brought the thing to life. Nnoitra doing the same.  
“Glad you like it. Grimm, just follow us. I’m too lazy to give you directions,” Emory commented as he got in the passenger seat of Nnoitras new ride. Nnoitra pulled out onto the drive way slowly and waited for Grimmjow, who put on his helmet and followed after, the garage door closing automatically.

Nnoitra drove off with Grimmjow following behind them.

::+::

Twenty something minutes pass and Grimmjow was parking his motorcycle in the underground parking lot that he followed Nnoitra into. Said man got out of the car and stood tall next to him. 

“Fuck! That was sick! Must’ve broke the speed limit like a hundred times! This fucker is fast!” Nnoitra commented as he slid his hand across the top of the car. Emory got out of the car and looked over to them.  
“You can talk about how much you like the car later. Let’s get this over with. I don’t want to be here longer than I need to,” Emory said as he closed the door and made his way to the underground elevator. Both Grimmjow looked at him then at each other. With a shrug of the shoulder, Grimmjow put his helmet down, turned off his bike, pocketed his keys and made his way to his dad, Nnoitra following.

They all got in the elevator and Emory pressed the button that had the letters A.S next to it.

“Who are we here to see anyway?” Grimmjow asked, noticing that his father actually seemed nervous.  
Emory let out a long sigh and looked at both Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

“Someone who I used to work with,” Emory answered softly. “So a friend?” Nnoitra asked. “No! This man is no friend of mine,” Emory yelled. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were taken aback at his behavior since Emory is usually so cool and collected. “I might be evil, but if there is one thing I despise the most is the use of drugs. This man doesn’t care for that. He’ll distribute any type of drug if it means he’s getting his way and keeping people under his “control,”” Emory grunted. “It’s one of the many reasons why he and someone I can call a friend left him. Of course he hasn’t forgiven us but there is something I have to ask him, that’s why we are here. I would have liked it if the bastard was long dead but sadly he doesn’t know the meaning of dying,” Emory sighed the last part.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra nodded to each other, silently agreeing that if anything were to happen they would start shooting up the place.

The elevator rang letting them know that they have reached there floor. The doors opened and they were greeted by a dark skin maned who wore a black suit. He had long black dreads held up in a ponytail and wore black shades. The three of them walked out into a white room that looked like it could be a waiting room. 

“Tactless as ever,” Emory commented as he passed the man in front of him and proceeded to the only door in the room, Grimmjow and Nnoitra quickly following after him. “It’s an honor to see you Jeagerjaquez-Dono,” The man said as he turned around and slowly made his way to them. “It’s a pleasure to “see” you too, Tousen. Tell me is your bitch of a boss inside or did he step out knowing full well I was coming? Is that why you came out to greet me instead?” Emory declared as he grabbed hold of the doorknob. 

“It would be wise if you not speak of my master in that way,” Tousen uttered in an unpleased tone. 

“Oh yes, I forgot how much of a guard dog you are, Woof woof,” Grimmjows father retorted as he turned the knob and walked inside. He walked into another white room, this one being brighter than the last due to the lights. In front of him was a giant brown desk and whoever was sitting in the chair was turned around. The wall being taken over by windows so he had a clear view of the street and the sky. Tousen walked in and took his place at the left side of the desk.

Grimmjow couldn’t help but think this place was terrible because it lacked so much color. How can someone be okay looking at the color white over and over again. If I was here all the time I would go crazy, he thought to himself. He looked over at Nnoitra and thought he came to the same conclusion by the disgusted look on his face. 

“You’re lucky Gin is out. If he didn’t know who you were you would be dead,” The man behind the desk said as he turned his seat around. His brown eyes were slanted as he stared down Emory. His brown hair pushed back with a single strand falling over his shoulder. He wore a white suit to go along with his room. He leaned forward on his desk and held his head on both of his hands. 

“Gin has nothing on me,” Emory retorted.

“It’s been quite a while Emory, and who is this? Is that Grimmjow? My how he’s grown,” The brunette said as he got up from his chair and went to stand in front of him. “You might not remember me but your father and I were once friends. Sosuke Aizen is what you may call me,” He said as he held up his hand wanting a hand shake. Grimmjow just looked at his hand and turned his head to inspect the rest of the room. He noticed that there was a picture of Aizen on the wall and narrowed his eyes in disgust. How narcissistic, He thought to himself.

“I see you’ve stolen your father’s personality. How wonderful,” He said as he looked over to Nnoitra. Nnoitra looked down at him not holding back the fact that he didn’t like him. Aizen let out a sigh and went to lean back on his desk, his legs crossed.

“How did you figure out where I was?” 

“That’s not important, do you know someone by the name of Jerome?”

“And what if I do?”

“Then you know about the Hogyoku,” Emory stated more as a fact then a question.

Aizen looked at Emory without a hint of emotion on his face and tilted his head to the side. “Hogyoku? And what is that?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Sosuke. I know you were the one who gave it to him. The Hogyoku was banned. There are only three other people who know about it and you’re the only person I know who would go behind our backs and bring it back into the light!” Emory started. “The drug before was already deadly but now it’s even more dangerous. What the hell did you do?” 

“It seems you have gone crazy. I would never go against my friends,” Aizen sighed. All Emory could do was laugh. “Bullshit. Listen, when I find a way to prove this was all you, I’m going to make you wish you were never born,” Was all Emory sad before he turned around and headed towards the door. Grimmjow and Nnoitra following after.

“Should I send someone after them?” Tousen said as he turned to Aizen who walked over to his seat and sat down. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen the man and he’s still so cold towards me. What have I ever done to be at the receiving end of his hatred?” Aizen sighed.

He turned around and looked up at the sky. “That lackey of yours, does he still want to prove his loyalty to you?” Aizen said as he crossed his legs and leaned his head into his fist.

“He will do anything I ask of him. Why?” 

“I have a little job for him. I’ve gained quite a few acquaintances while Emory was away so he won’t know what hit him,” Aizen chuckled. “I’ll make them all pay for ever thinking that they could leave me. I’ll destroy them one by one,” Aizen said to himself with a little hum. He continued to look out the window and a slow smile started to appear on his face.

::+::

Grimmjow jumped onto his bike and turned the ignition listening to his new baby come to life. 

“How’d ya know he was the one to give the Hogyoku to Jerome?” Nnoitra asked as he opened the door to the driver’s seat. “I don’t. But I know it was him. The other two involved hated drugs more than me. There are different type of Yakuza. There’s us, the ones who use the law to our advantage. Then there’s Sosuke. He uses any means to get whatever he wants and show that he has power. And he’ll use it to gain control over anyone and everyone whether it’s by illegal use or not, “ Emory answered.

“What about the other two? The ones you said were your actual friends?” Grimmjow asked as he put on his helmet.

A small smile appeared on Emory’s face. “Those two are the Yakuza who want to protect. They are the rare ones. They didn’t agree with my tactics of debt collecting, but since I didn’t really hurt anyone they let it slide. Plus I help the police every now and then so that won me some points,” Emory laughed. “One of them left the business before you were born. The other one I’m not sure what happened to him but he probably eloped with his wife. As long as those two are happy I’m fine with whatever they are doing now,” Emory added.  
Grimmjow soaked in the smile his father was showing. Grimmjow was surprise to see that his father actually cared for these people he spoke of, let alone finding out he really thought of them as friends.

“Text your sister and tell her the keys are in the drawer near the front door,” Emory said looking at his watch. “It’s a quarter to one. Tell Nel to go ahead to the university. We’ll meet her there and just get it over with so that you guys can start when summer vacation is over. You’ll be transferring as second years so you won’t be too far behind,” Emory said as he got into the passenger seat and closed the door. Nnoitra got in and turned on the car. 

Grimmjow did as he was told, tucking the phone back in his pocket when he was done. He turned on his bike and started to follow Nnoitra when said man pulled out of his parking spot and drove off towards the school.

::+::

As Grimmjow and Nnoitra pulled up to the administration building they could see that Nel was already there if her new Ferrari wasn’t sticking out like a sore thumb. She was laying as she was talking to a group of guys.  
“So you’ll be transferring in as a second year?” One of the older men said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

“That’s right! I’ll be majoring in child care. I really like kids so it’ll be great to work with them!” Nel chirped.

“That’s nice. So tell me ya got yaself a lover?” One of the other guys said as he slowly walked up to Nel. 

“You better step away from her if ya know what’s good for you,” Came a gruff voice from the side. Grimmjow and Emory were standing behind the group of guys, looking down at them with every intent to kill. 

“Daddy! Grimmy!” Nel squealed in surprise. Nnoitra slid a hand around her waist before she made her way over to them. Nel was surprised and looked up at the man. A smile crept onto her face and she tiptoed up as Nnoitra lent down so that Nel could give him a peck on the cheek. 

“Hi Nnoi,”

“Hey Baby. These guys giving you trouble?” Nnoi said as he stood straight and stared down at each of them.

“Who-Who the fuck is that?” One of the guys said as he turned back around and stared up Nnoitra. 

“Oh! He’s my boyfriend! We’ve been together for almost 8 years! We aren’t much for PDA but when it’s needed we’ll let people know we’re taken!” Nel said as she turned and put her hand on Nnoitras chest. 

“If I ever see you delinquents around my daughter again, I’ll make sure to make your life a living hell,” Emory said as he took a few steps forward, his hand reaching for something on his back. 

“So like I said. You better step away from her if you know what’s good for you,” Grimmjow repeated as he stepped forward while looking down at them.

The guys ran away without a minute of thought not wanting to be around these people they deem dangerous. Emory took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a drag then blowing it out. Grimmjow just let out a sigh.  
“Where’s Starrk?” Grimmjow asked as he slid his hands in his pocket.

“He wanted to come but mom made him stay because she wanted him to help with dinner. Even mom knows Starrk is a better cook!” Nel laughed. “Come on! Let’s go inside!” Nel chimed as she pulled away from Nnoitra and walk towards the administration building.

Nnoitra dragged his hand through his hair and followed suit.

Emory went inside and demanded to talk to someone to get his kids into the school for the upcoming quarter but the person behind the desk said that it was too late for registration. Emory wasn’t taking that well and decide to persuade them to let them talk to someone. They were able to scare the assistant into letting them meet with someone who could personally help them, to the advisors disappointment. Nel kept going on about how threating them isn’t going to help but Grimmjow and Emory were able to prove her otherwise.

They all went to the back, following the advisor as he talked about everything that was needed and they wanted to be secure for their upcoming quarter. He went over all the important details after Emory paid the fees and Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Nel each talked to someone to figure out where they were, and get their credits transferred all that was left was for the Advisor to go over everything and make sure everything was in order, leaving the gang to sit outside the offices while the advisor does his thing.

A few times Grimmjow could swear that he saw someone he knew, but the bloc of yellow hair always escaped him. He looked at his phone to see that it was a few minutes to two and he was starting to get annoyed. He was really thinking about going inside and forcing the advisor to hurry up. 

As if hearing his threat the advisor scurried towards them and handed them all their schedules. Emory slid a twenty into the man’s back pocket and thanked him for his help. Emory said that he had to head out so he took the keys from Nnoitra and headed towards the car. He told them not to be late for dinner since it might break Elizabeth’s heart. 

Nel and Nnoitra decided to walk around and since Grimmjow had nothing better to do he joined them, but not without complaining about why they had to go look around. They were able to find some of their classroom and meet some of the teachers. The only one that stood out was the Professor Kurotsuchi who was in charge of the science department. He was a tall man who wore this big white jacket with a black suit underneath and had this weird turban thing with some gold on it around his head. Grimmjow knew right away that they were not going to get along. 

As Nel and Nnoitra kept walking about Grimmjow couldn’t help but notice a man sitting on one of the benches. Said man turned his face and Grimmjow saw that the number sixty-nine was tattooed on his left cheek. Can you be more obvious?, Grimmjow chuckled to himself. He saw that the guy was on the phone and heard part of the conversation, guessing that he was talking to his significant other. He was silent for a while and looked at his phone. He texted something and put the phone back to his hear and continued to talk, saying his goodbyes. He got up and pocketed his phone, turning to see Grimmjow staring. He had a confused look on his face and turned around and walked off.

Grimmjow couldn’t help but feel like the guy was dangerous. A skill that he has since it comes with the line of duty he’s in. He felt bad for whoever his lover was, since if they pissed him off they might be in trouble. Nel and Nnoitra happened to be making their way back to Grimmjow as he turned to see them coming his way.  
“Grimmy! Guess what!” Nel said as she pounced on him. “There’s a party going on tonight. Something about the end of the year party! It’ll be huge and everyone will be there. No one has been on the chat but I’m sure that Rukia, Orihime and maybe even Ichigo will be there!” Nel continued without giving Grimmjow the chance to answer. 

“A party?” Grimmjow asked as Nel go off him.

“We should totally go crash it. Think of all the hot babes that’ll be there. Maybe you can find yourself someone until you get Kurosaki back,” Nnoitra said as he put his arm around Nels shoulder, getting pissed when some guys started ogling her up and down.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad Idea. Know where it is?” Grimmjow asked, turning around and making his way back to his bike with Nnoitra and Nel behind him. 

“It’s at some upperclassman’s house. I got the address from one of the guys over there,” Nel said as he pointed to a group of guys that were huddle amongst themselves, starring daggers at Nnoitra. 

“It’s not till like ten so we have a lot of time to kill,” Nel added as she got into the driver’s seat of her car, Nnoitra getting in on the other side. Grimmjow got on his bike and turned it on. 

“Then we’ll just have to waste time till then,” Grimmjow said as he began to put on his helmet but stopped halfway. “Eh…You remember how to get home?” Grimmjow asked looking over at Nel who put up her phone showing directions to their new house. Grimmjow barked a laugh. “Lead the way,” He said as he put on his helmet completely. Nel pulled out of the parking lot and Grimmjow followed behind them, not noticing the pair of eyes that were following him. 

::+::

When they got home they saw that their dad was already home. They walked in to be greeted by Starrk, telling them that dinner was ready and that their mother wouldn’t take no as an answer. They made their way to the table and Elizabeth wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to make everyone’s favorites. There were an assortment of hamburgers, noodles, fish and white rice going around the table. Emory was yelling at them to hurry up because Elizabeth wouldn’t let him touch the food until the kids had some first. They all went to sit down and talked about what happened while they were away from each other. 

They sat and chatted away for almost two or three hours, talking about nothing in particular. Nel went to go help her mother with the dishes while Starrk and Nnoitra went upstairs to unpack all of their stuff. Emory said that he got a call from someone, saying that someone is causing trouble around their territory and that he has to go and take care of it, taking Starrk with him because he needs the extra man power and he didn’t want to keep dragging Grimmjow and Nnoitra around. He decided to let them be for now and call them when they are really needed.

Around sevenish Grimmjow decided that he was tired and went to take a nap, telling Nnoitra to wake him up when they need to start getting ready for the party. Nnoitra went downstairs to hang out with Nel and Elizabeth since he honestly had nothing better to do.

Grimmjow laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling in nothing but his boxers, thinking about his berry. He wanted to know who he was dating. Why? Was he good to him? Was he more handsome? Probably not, He answered himself with a grin. He wanted to believe that Ichigo would be at the party tonight but he knew how much the Berry hated that sort of crowd. He turned onto his side, his eyes becoming heavy and slowly sleep took over him as he dreamt about his beautiful berry.

::+::

It was an half an hour past ten and Nel and Nnoitra were already ready to head out to the party. Nel wearing a pair of washed out green ripped jeans with a light blue crop top than show her shoulders, she topped it off with blue vans and some golden bracelets. Nnoitra wore a white polo shirt and black baggy jeans, topping it off with some white combat boots. 

Grimmjow was not. 

He was so engrossed in his dreams about the berry that when Nnoitra tried waking him up Grimmjow decided against it. Giving up he sent Nel in to see if she can do a better job and was grossed out when Grimmjow turned over with a dent in his boxers. She hit him with a pillow and ran out of the room, Nnoitra laughing at her misfortune. Grimmjow finally woke around ten eleventy something and went to take a long needed cold shower. When he came out he went straight to his closet and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of ass hugging ash grey skinny jeans. He put it on and went to go get his sneakers, deciding on a black combat books instead. 

When he got downstairs he saw that Nel and Nnoitra were waiting for him and they all went out the door, saying their goodbyes to Elizabeth.

Nel thought it would be easier if they all just got in her car and drove to the party. Grimmjow, not being in the mood to drive his baby agreed and got in the back seat of her car. Nnoitra and Nel got in and they pulled out of the drive way. 

Nnoitra said to stop by a liquor store so that they don’t go empty handed. But he actually wanted to get his own drinks just in case the ones at the party sucked. They drove into the parking lot of a liquor store that was maybe two or three blocks away from where the party was. They got out of the car and made their way inside.  
When Grimmjow stepped inside he felt like something was wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Guys, hurry up and buy the damn liquor,” Grimmjow said as he looked around the store nonchalantly.

“What’s got yer panties in a twist?” Nnoitra said as he picked up a bottle of vodka.

“Something doesn’t feel right. Just hurry up,” He replied softly underneath his breath. 

Nnoitra grabbed a few more of some very pricy drinks and paid for them at the counter. They made their way outside and towards the car. When they were about to get in, Grimmjow pushed Nel into the back seat and tossed Nnoitra the keys. Nnoitra quickly jumped over and started up the car. 

“Get Nel home!!” Grimmjow yelled as he ran off. A gun shot resonated throughout the parking lot. Without thinking Grimmjow started running, his hand going for his gun inside of his pants. Nnoitra drove off with Nel as she yelled for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ran into an alleyway and leaned onto the wall, sliding down. He breathing becoming fast.  
“Shit!” He spat looking outside of the alley way. He saw that there was no one around and slowly walked out. He looked up onto the rooftops of the buildings and saw someone moving away. He quickly ran down the block towards where the party was supposed to be held. He thought that it would be harder for his sniper to catch him if he was surrounded by a group of people. 

He heard footsteps behind him and he it sounded like someone was talking on the phone. He started running, unbeknownst to the man that was silently walking behind him, a silencer in hand. 

The figure hung up the phone as he lifted up his gun and started shooting at Grimmjow. He fell to the ground and quickly turned around to shoot at his soon to be killer. He shot a few more times and saw that he kneeled down. Grimmjow thought that he must have gotten him in the leg. The figure quickly got up and started limping away realizing he had no more bullets. 

“Fucking pussy. Can only fight with a gun in your hand. Fucking pathetic,” Grimmjow grunted to no one in particular. He slowly got up and saw that the side of his shirt was bleeding. He grabbed the left side his stomach and started walking off towards the alleyway. Shit this actually hurts, Grimmjow thought to himself.  
He leaned on the wall and tripped over a trashcan, falling down with it. He was curled over and grabbed his side yet again. My phone, I need to call and make sure Nel and Nnoitra are okay, He said in his head. His rejected the idea when he tried to move and felt that his body started to feel a bit numb. 

“Hey, is someone here? Are you alright?” The man on the floor heard someone call out. He would look but feeling in his body made it difficult to move at the moment. Shit, who the fuck is this? And why does he sound so familiar, Grimmjow thought as his vision started to become a bit blurry.

He heard the figure quickly made his way to him, kneeling down and touching his back. Grimmjow jerked his shoulder wanting to get away from the man but not finding it possible with the lack of feeling going across his body. 

In a swift motion, Grimmjow lifted his head off the ground and looked at the strangers to be meet with sweet chocolate caramel eyes. His azure eyes widened at the thought that the person in front of him is the person he’s been wanting to see for the past five years. Ichigo was the last person he expected to see tonight and saying he was happy was an understatement. He might be feeling like his last breath will be coming anytime soon but looking at Ichigo always managed to calm him down.

He looked closer at Ichigo to see that the man had shock written all over his face. Of course he’s shocked. I’m crouching here shot. This is a nice reunion, He frowned to himself. He looked at the tuff of orange hair and saw that his hair was up in a ponytail and couldn’t help but think he was cute. I knew it...Fucking cute, he thought to himself. A few seconds pass with Grimmjow and Ichigo staring at each other and the silence was broken when Ichigo decided to speak up.

“G-Grimmjow?” The orangette spoke in a whisper. His voice, Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow felt like he was on cloud nine. The only thing going through his head is the fact that he’s waited so long to hear his Ichigo’s voice. If he died right now he would be okay with that because at least he was able to see the man he loved one last time. But as his vision got blurry he decided against it because he really wanted to explain to Ichigo that he didn’t mean to leave him. His eyesight became more blurry and Grimmjow thought before he passed out he should reassure the berry that it was, in fact, him.

“Hey Berry,” was the first and last thing Grimmjow said to Ichigo before he was taken by darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaayyye! This is my very first Fanfiction ever. I love Grimmichi and they are my OTP till the end. I posted this on Fanfiction.net but for those who aren't on it, I would like to share my joy! I did my very best to go over it and find some mistakes I've made but I am only human so I apologize before hand for any spelling grammars! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and please do leave feedback, it is always appreciated. So until then,
> 
> Ciaosu~~


End file.
